The Blood Stone
by Final Sleeper
Summary: There is a power from the west, a great and terrible power and to defeat it three must travel back in time to stop it and hopefully save the world. NarutoxFMA.
1. Failures

Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to anything that is property of Masashi Kishimoto or VIZ Media.  
A/N New story, still working on old, need to get this out of head for now, so enjoy.  
XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 – Failures

This was it, the end. Naruto cursed as he dodged another attempted strike by Sasuke, chidori blazing in the Uchiha's hand. Konoha was burning around the two of them as they fought desperately against each other. Naruto sighed, was this how all things were destined to be, two friends, two brothers fighting to the death as their home burned down and was destroyed around them. Spinning his unique kunai around his finger at insane speeds Naruto flung it strait behind himself and disappeared in a streak of orange that ended at the kunai's location embedded in a wall.

"Sasuke please stop this..." Naruto pleaded with the power driven teen who glared at him.

"Shut up and fight dobe." Sasuke drew his sword and charged Naruto murder written clearly on his face, "I don't want to kill you too easily, give me a challenge."

Naruto felt a tear drip down his face as they continued their dance, fighting and parrying, each trying to achieve dominance, they fought for an eternity and for only a moment, time seemed to warp around them, consuming their perceptions. The brothers fought on, each struggling to win that elusive victory, that seemingly unreachable superiority.

She watched the two, her blond hair hung behind her, each one fought at close to a kage level though only sixteen, to say she felt impressed was an understatement. But she still watched, however her eyes always went to the whiskered blond. He was her target, the enigma in her life. He had saved her but she felt hate for him, overwhelming hatred and the desire to kill him, or maybe throw him on the ground and... she desperately stopped thinking past that, she did not want to consider that possibility. She understood that she could not hope to match Naruto in power, not at the moment, maybe never, but she would eventually kill him, or...

Shaking her head desperately she refocused her attention on the two watching them closely, waiting for her chance to strike.

Naruto drew another kunai and desperately blocked Sasuke's sword strike, his fist curling Naruto attempted to uppercut the teenage Uchiha. Sasuke bent backwards to dodge, Naruto swiftly kicked up delivering a solid hit to Sasuke's midsection. Sasuke flipped back landing in a crouch as his hands went through several seals, finishing up he raised his hands to his mouth and spat out forty fireballs aimed at Naruto. Naruto crouched as well and did his own seals in a flash as the fire sped closer, finally finishing Naruto held his hands in position and a wave of blue chakra washed out in a half sphere shape pushing everything away at high speed, the rubble and the fireballs.

Smirking as the wave dissipated Naruto sprang forward and put his hands in the ram seal, four shadow clone popped into existence around him and also ran forward. Naruto and his clones each formed hand seals at high speed, as Naruto finished his seals a fire dragon coiled around him and took shape before roaring at Sasuke and charging forward. The other four clones finished their seals and thrust their hands forward, Sasuke cringed as a ball of pressurized air sped out of their hands before bursting behind dragon in an explosion of wind, the dragon increased in size exponentially until it towered in the size of hundreds of feet. Coiling once more the dragon rushed forward at Sasuke.

Cursing as he flipped back Sasuke went through his own hand seals, fire radiated around him before encasing him, surrounding him almost like wings. Then the fire separated into two wings, unfolding from around the avenger. The fire began to form more and a massive bird head formed above the wings and gave a war cry before propelling forwards, its wings flapping sending it into the sky. A tail of pure flame followed behind the massive phoenix as flew head on towards the dragon to intercept it. The two attacks met in the air forming an explosion of epic proportions, Sasuke, Naruto and the girl hidden in the shadows were forced to focus their chakra to stay put.

When the smoke finally cleared the girl saw Naruto and Sasuke already exchanging more blows, she whistled lightly, this was truly a clash of the titans. A reddish aura started to slowly cover Naruto as little black tomoe marks spread across Sasuke and he gained a slightly purplish glow.

Both surged forward with renewed energy, their blows moving faster than before, punishing punch and kick right after each other. The grace and flow that the two showed, it was almost as if they were locked in an elaborate but deadly dance.

The avenger and the defender, the ultimate sword against the finest shield, the fate of all humanity. Sasuke rushed again, his anger spiked; he was the first to raise the stakes, two wings ripped out of the back of his shirt, unfolding before the purple aura practically exploded around him. Disappearing, the black haired boy reappeared with his fist buried in Naruto's stomach causing the blond to cough up blood violently as he flew back through a wall.

Recovering quickly Naruto got two his hands and knees, he would be damned if he needed to call on any more of the foxes' power. Struggling too his feet Naruto formed the ram seal again and thousands of blonds flowed out of the hole that his forced flight had made through the wall. As the blonds came they all targeted Sasuke rushing him blindly. The avenger smirked as his sword flashed again and he counter charged, the melee was fast and furious before Sasuke finally took to the air his wings flapping, forming another set of hand seals Sasuke was again wrapped around by the wings of a phoenix, this time it was larger, and the bird had a different look to it, a demonic look. Sasuke smirked, "One cannot defeat an army, however, an apocalypse can wipe them out" Sasuke put his hands in the tora seal, "Luckily I have one." The bird uncoiled and dove towards the mass of thousands below.

The hiding woman cursed and ran quickly to a new perch much farther away; the chakra coming of that thing was oppressive and massive. When the bird hit it was like some one had dropped a nuclear bomb on Konoha, the explosion would have made Deidra proud. In a flash the army was gone.

Sasuke suddenly dodged to the side as a four tailed Naruto flashed past him at insane speeds with the rasengan in his hand. "Damn you Sasuke!" Naruto snarled and somehow managed to change his path mid flight, turning around and diving at the Uchiha once again a feral war cry issuing as a rasengan six foot in diameter formed in front of him. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke moved his sword in front of him the chidori flowing through it at extreme speed until the air around it literally glowed with the black lightning that arced everywhere. Highly charged chidori sword meet the ultimate rasengan, an invisible wave of high pressure swept over the area, dust and rocks flying from the two meeting titans. The wind picked up and then condensed back in as a black ball took shape and expanded to massive size before white cracks formed and ran through it. In a flash the ball exploded and the two combatants shot at high speeds before impacting in the ground about a mile apart leaving deep grooves in the ground.

Sasuke spit blood out of his mouth as he stumbled back up, glaring he flapped his giant wings and took to the air again headed the direction that Naruto had flown back too. Naruto was also not idle and was already rushing back to face Sasuke, his body starting to bleed all over from the fox's chakra and his four tails waving madly behind him as he ran at break neck speeds. The woman also jumped forward, she wanted to be ready for the clash, to hopefully be their when Uzumaki was at his weakest.

Naruto and Sasuke met at full speed, each throwing a punch at the others face, when they hit they were both thrown back a few feet before they were already back up and fighting. The blond woman landed nearby and hid behind nearby rubble. Sasuke's whole body was covered by the chidori, currents arcing across him in a furious pattern of electricity, Naruto covered by a chakra which burned at touch and the air hissing around him. Naruto swung viciously at Sasuke who easily ducked out of the way and tried to deliver a hasty uppercut back only to be blocked by one of Naruto's tails which then wrapped around his arm and hand.

Once the grip on Sasuke was secure Naruto started to spin around rapidly before releasing Sasuke who flew off into a still, amazingly, standing section of wall. Wrapping his wings around him in a cocoon Sasuke smashed through the wall which shattered around him before hitting the ground and rolling. Unfolding one wing mid-roll in such a way he planted one foot on the ground and pushed up into a side flip using the momentum, when he reached the apex of his jump he fully opened his other wing and flapped up higher.

Naruto growled and charged towards the now flying boy before his tails bunched up behind him and he jumped after Sasuke, a snarl his only words. Sasuke finished a set of hand seals just before Naruto reached him and a massive dragon of electricity formed and raced out meeting the feral blond half way up. The blond screamed as the dragon consumed him, electricity dancing over him, it overwhelmed his pain receptors.

The threshold was crossed, that was it, the pain, emotional and physical consumed Naruto. In his mind Naruto felt the warm chakra of the fox wash over him until he was actually floating in it, the Kyuubi just behind the bars grinning wickedly as Naruto was covered in its chakra. It then let loose a victorious roar. The Naruto in the real world let loose the same roar of triumph, the chakra bubbled out and a fifth, then sixth tail formed out of the chakra, seeming to push out of the tail bone. Blood oozed from Naruto's entire body, flowing freely and dripping off, only to be caught by the chakra and hover in the chakra until Naruto was surrounded by a fluid armor of his own blood, the chakra continuing to form the image. Soon an image of a fox was clear, the blood even formed to look like fur, another primal howl issued forth, Naruto/Kyuubi arched its back and his six tails curved forward to have their tips just over his mouth. Chakra started to form there, bubbling out to form a sphere.

Sasuke and the woman flinched back, the amount of chakra was oppressive, it felt as though a weight had settled on them, it gave them trouble to move. Sasuke had only one thought as he watched it form, he knew he could not get hit by that, no matter what. Flashing through the necessary seals as fast as possible, arriving at the end just as the terrible creature before him swallowed the bubbling ball, it seemed to smirk. Sasuke slammed his hands on the ground just as it fired, immediately five massive gates shot out of the ground to block the strike. He listened at first in awe, as the gates blasted open one by one.

The beam that came out of Naruto/Kyuubi's mouth burst the first two gates barely slowing down, it took a little longer on the third and slightly longer on the forth before it smashed in to the last rattling it before it burst the immense gate open with the last of the beam's energy. Sasuke jumped back slightly cursing at his predicament; however as he blinked Naruto/Kyuubi disappeared. Sasuke spit out blood as a fist slammed into his stomach at extreme speeds, Sasuke hit the ground and vomited more blood up quivering slightly.

A claw of pure chakra did not give Sasuke much time to recover before it picked up the Uchiha and slammed him repeatedly into the ground, each time accompanied by a cracking noise. Lifting up the claw threw the young avenger down and forward into the ground where he formed a deep furrow. As he coughed up more blood his eyes glared at the approaching demon, which was taking its time. One of his wings was visible and it was badly broken, it was in fact barely hanging on by a thread of skin, the bones visible on each side.

Struggling to stand Sasuke finally made it, once standing his other wing was visible, it was even worse, only a mass of flesh and bone still strongly attached though. Blood flowed liberally over the raven haired teen, his arm bent violently at a bad angle. Naruto/Kyuubi released a howl of triumphant before arcing its back once more and curving its tails forward again. Another massive bubble of chakra formed, as it did another tail came out, and with it the bubble doubled in intensity. A high pitched whine accompanied the build up, as waves of energy radiated and pulsed off the blood covered jinchuuriki.

A whizzing sound, a lower pitch than the whine sped past the hiding blond woman. It stopped as a bandaged sword impacted the ground right next to Naruto/Kyuubi and started to glow a dark, blood red and vibrate until the red chakra around Naruto faded and the boy was left kneeling covered in his own blood, barely conscious; finally Naruto able to shakily raise himself up and stand on wobbling on his feet.

Feeling something the woman hastily jumped forward and landed awkwardly next to Naruto. Naruto took in her graceless landing with surprise as pain radiated off him with blood dripping from all over. Sasuke stopped moving at the sight of her, surprised at her sudden appearance, before he actually froze up completely standing strait and stiff his eyes closing, going unconscious. In a blink the three of them were surrounded by five people wearing black cloaks with red clouds emblazoned on them.

"Well that was annoying, though somewhat easy." Kisame gave a shark toothed smirk as he tried to wrench his sword out of the ground, the blue man cursed loudly and snatched his hand away as it started to smoke when it got close.

Pein sighed and slowly stepped forward looking at the two blonds, boy and girl, standing in guarded position ready to move in an instant before bowing to both of them and looking apologetic, "Naruto-kun, Yugito-chan I am sorry, but we have run out of time, I'm sorry that we had to cause so much pain to you, but the alternative would be worse for everyone." Pein gestured around the village at the apparent destruction.

Naruto and Yugito looked at each other in confusion, the leader of Akatsuki, Pein himself was apologizing before tying to capture and kill them. Naruto turned back to Pein and became suddenly defiant before shouting at the cloaked man. "If you think I'm gonna go with out a fight because you apologized you're wrong, you destroyed my home you bastards."

Konan looked at the boy sadly, "Naruto-kun..."

"Don't call me that," Naruto pumped chakra into his hand and formed a ransegan, managing to overwhelm Kisame's over taxed sword and charged forward at the leader of the Akatsuki. Naruto never made it.

"Gaki, you still don't understand the difference in power between all of us." Kisame smirked as he smashed Naruto into the ground driving his knee into the blond's back with his arm violently twisted behind him and held in the air. Naruto growled angrily before allowing the Rasengan to destabilize and explode violently releasing all the power in an instant blowing Kisame back and driving him further into the ground as his own hand was violently up, only a few fingers remaining.

Blood red chakra flowed around the wounded hand forming several makeshift fingers and one could already see the hand healing at an accelerated rate. Rolling forward Naruto was again on his feet and had an even larger rasengan swirling in his hand witch he thrust desperately at Pein. An aura merely surrounded the man and they conflicted, Naruto began building up his rasengan to the six foot ultimate rasengan. Still it was failing to over power Pein's protection, Naruto snarled and tried one last desperate gambit to win. Focusing even more Naruto pumped his wind nature desperately into the massive rasengan, forming the largest fuuton: rasen-shuriken ever. Pein gasped in shock as his aura crumbled around him and Saimhada attempted to absorb the massive amount of chakra again; and far too soon after already eating so much. The massive wind fueled rasengan halved in size as the chakra drained to Saimhada before the sword violent exploded sending shrapnel in a deadly blossom accompanied by Kisame's anguished scream. Quickly paper surrounded Naruto and threw him away from Pein whose protective shield was barely holding on against Naruto's onslaught.

"I give you credit Naruto-kun," Pein smirked at the struggling blond as paper held him down before flopping down utterly spent. "You have done more damage to that shield than any before, impressive, I truly wish it did not come to this."

Naruto struggled at his bindings, "Damn you."

Konan smiled sadly and went over to Sasuke who was still frozen; Kisame was on his knees and actually appeared to be crying as he held the hilt and what little remained of his sword. Tobi and Itachi both stood impassively watching everything going on. Pein walked over to Naruto before crouching down, "Please, I am sorry we must do..." Pein suddenly cut off his talking as he grabbed Naruto violently by his shirt front and hurriedly jumped forward and away, Konan doing the same to Sasuke. Everyone else had jumped quickly as well, the area where they had been standing before was transformed into hundreds of wicked and very jagged spikes. All of them turned and watched as a figure emerged from the billowing smoke of the still burning village and proceed to come closer each step slow and methodical.

A blond man standing almost six foot two with a beard walked up and offered oddly enough a genuine smile. "Please Madara, did you expect for that to work, much too late I'm afraid."

Tobi cursed and then reached up removing his orange swirl mask tossing it away with a flick of the wrist where it impacted and shattered on the ground. Tobi's revealed face was regal and his long black hair swayed a fully mature sharingan slowly spun in each of his eyes. Quickly glancing over at Pein he spoke up, "We leave; we can't face him here and now."

Pein nodded and grabbed Naruto closer before turning to run only to have to dodge again as a black claw smashed into the ground where he and Naruto had been standing a moment before. A teen stood their now, his hands covered in black and having a claw like form. "Why leave, the fun's just starting."

Yugito smirked, "I don't know who you are, but thanks for the distraction against these bastards I'll take my leave now." Yugito turned and was about to jump off and leave when she felt a presence appear suddenly to her side. Turning sharply she found the tall blond bearded man standing there looking curiously at her. Before she could speak or react he was touching her fore head softly closing his eyes and as a small smile graced his lips.

"So you're one of the containers, remarkable achievement." Moving his hand back at viper speeds he shot it forward towards the binding seal wrapped around her neck. Before he could hit Itachi jumped in the way taking the blow and was blown back strait into Yugito; both hit the ground several feet back rolling rapidly. Itachi was bleeding slightly from his back where the blow had landed when he blocked for Yugito.

Yugito scrambled up, "What the hell?" Only to narrowly dodge as a black pointed object shot forward, she was still not fast enough to avoid the object burying itself in her right shoulder. Grunting Yugito pulled back sharply off the pointed thing hissing slightly in pain to look a smirking blond teen in a very shapely dress whose finger was apparently the pointed thing. Yugito felt her eyes widen, "What the hell are you?"

The woman smiled, "Nothing odd, just another unique citizen of this world, you would know that better than most after all what unique is."

Madara snarled, "Damn it, we need to leave now." Before they could move though another five people appeared around them, one a man with an eye patch and four swords across his back wearing some sort of military uniform and was advancing slowly. The next was hulking man, big and by the looks slow. The next was extremely fat, followed by one obscured by shadows and finally one with long spiky black hair and wearing what appeared to be a halter top and shorts/skirt thing.

The last smirked at the gathered group, "Don't leave, I have yet to enjoy myself, perhaps father will allow us to kill you slowly."

"Damn it," Madara cursed and quickly analyzed the situation. "No choice, here now, we do it." Madara signaled them to all move next to him before he started to flip through several hand seals finishing them in an instant he slammed his hands onto the ground. A red light flashed around the eight of them and when it cleared there was a glowing red pentagram inscribed with thousands of runes running off in random directions, a golden sun with a black moon inscribed in the middle, with a roaring lion at the top point, a sun at another, a moon occupying the third.

"You mean to use that?" Konan asked before shaking her head resignedly and sighing, "I guess there is no choice, but you know it is risky."

"No time," Madara muttered as he gasped for breath feeling the effects of using so much chakra, "Everything has unraveled."  
"Interesting, what do you plan this time Madara." The bearded blond asked curiously, "No matter it will still fail you." The man signaled the other surrounding the group of shinobi with a mere waving gesture, "Kill them."

Madara's eyes flashed for a second before the mangekyou formed in them. His eyes spinning rapidly he shot black fire all around the group forming a wall of evil flames around the remaining shinobi too buy some precious moments of time as they performed their work, quickly turning he faced Yugito and stared deeply eyes spinning even faster. The woman collapsed down to one knee and head bent before she looked up, "Fine, bastard."

Moving fast she grabbed the drained Naruto and stiff Sasuke and jumped into the center of the pentagram, the five remaining members of Akatsuki flashed and arrived at each point of the star. Before they started to do hand seals the five members all grabbed something out of their cloaks, scrolls before tossing them into the circle, the two Kisame and Pein tossed landed on Naruto. Itachi tossed two scrolls himself that landed and stuck with chakra to Sasuke who was standing ram rod strait where Yugito had placed him in the circle; a scroll from Madara soon joined Itachi's two.

Konan smiled and tossed hers to Yugito, "Use it well."

Pein smirked, "I expect to hear about you later gaki, use my techniques well." Pein nodded to Naruto before doing synchronous seals with the other four, each channeling immense amounts of chakra before slamming their palms into the ground at each of the five points.

A massive pulse of chakra issued forth pushing the eight people surrounding the ninjas back and dispersing the black flames of Amaterasu in a rush. When the pulse died Shinigami himself hovered above the three in the center of the circle. It slowly removed the knife from its mouth before looking at the seal on the ground, "You know the price Madara."

"Hai, here are five willing, take it and do it." Madara said nodding.

"Very well, enjoy your hell." Shinigami blinked before it appeared behind each of the five Akatsuki members simultaneously and shoved its clawed hand through their chests. A powerful flash of light shot out of each of the hands surrounding Naruto, Yugito and Sasuke.

Madara gained a smile as blood dribbled down his chin from the corner of his lips, "Good luck." Shinigami suddenly yanked his hands back and the souls of Pein, Itachi, Konan, Kisame and Madara were all ripped from their bodies and greedily devoured by Shinigami.

Sasuke still being unconscious, Naruto and Yugito watched in horror at this last gruesome sight before their vision swam and faded to black. They felt as though a scalding hook had been shoved into their innards and was dragging them through a two inch small hole, the pain was incredible and each was screaming, Naruto felt pain course through his body, giving him the strength to move again. As they screamed Naruto and Yugito held onto the other for dear life as pain racked their bodies. After an eternity of pain it suddenly stopped...

Naruto and Yugito were in the middle of Konoha, the city completely unharmed, no damage present anywhere, the buildings all stood and gleamed in the sun light. Screaming and grasping each other for all they were worth, eyes squeezed shut Naruto and Yugito clutched each other in the middle of the street. The screams of pain died in their throats as the pain instantly left, still holding onto the other, they opened their eyes and warily took in their surroundings. Finally their eyes settled on the one they were holding.

Yugito finally realizing who she was clutching snatched her hands away from the blond as though burned and leaped back with a snarl. "Don't touch me bastard."

Naruto though was still confused; looking around again recognition of his surrounds dawned on him as his eyes took every thing in once again. "What the hell?" Naruto struggled to his feet, "This is Konoha."  
"No duh dip shit," Yugito said before she went over to the still unconscious Uchiha putting the stiff as a board teen on his back she slowly doing some hand seals she channeled her chakra before reaching down and touching the black haired teens fore head. With a start Sasuke was awake and in immense pain, his body was still badly mangled, and he was still in his stage two form so his wings were shredded lumps of weight crushed under his body weight.

Looking around desperately Sasuke saw a hunched Naruto, "What the hell happened?" Sasuke shouted out while gritting his teeth in pain.

Naruto snapped back harshly, "The hell if I know?"

"Dobe the last thing I remember was arriving in Konoha chasing down Itachi, so why am I badly shredded and in my level two form?" Sasuke gave his patented death glare.

"You don't remember attacking me?" Naruto returned the glare with no problem.

"Hell no," Sasuke's voice dripping with venom.

Naruto's eyes narrowed farther, "Quit faking..."  
"Shut up both of you," Yugito shouted out tiring of their child like spat. "I don't know all the details of what happened to you Uchiha, but yes you were fighting this bastard." Yugito inclined her head at Naruto, "Now I should let you both know we are in the past, about forty years to be exact. Apparently this was the last option of those Akatsuki, Madara didn't tell me much, just that the focal point of the changes must come from here in Konoha, some mission that needs to be accepted but wasn't."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at her, then each other before finally looking back at her. Disbelief was more than evident. Sasuke was the first to speak, "Yeah right, tell us another one." A painful moan escaped him as he withdrew his cursed state and became normal again.

"As for why the Uchiha cannot remember, it was apparently some sharingan jutsu that Itachi and Madara pulled of on him to control his actions." Yugito looked at both of them, she hated this; she had clashed with both at some point in one way or another. But now she was apparently going to have to work with them, Madara told her this was the only way to avert the destruction of Kumo and as he melodramatically put it, 'save the world.'

Sasuke sputtered indignantly, "I wouldn't submit to my brother ever, I'm stronger now."

Yugito sighed but before she could respond Naruto cut her off, "Whatever, those bastards were just lying to you, this has to be a gen-jutsu of some sort." Putting his hands up Naruto focused Kyuubi's chakra into a mass before releasing it through his system and consequently due to the amount of chakra everyone else in a two hundred foot radius as he shouted, "KAI!"

Nothing changed with the release; Yugito sighed and smacked him upside the head how she wished she could just kill the little annoying brat. "This isn't a gen-jutsu, you saw what they did, how they summoned Shinigami."

"So," Naruto growled indignantly.

Yugito was about to snap back when another voice joined them. "Who are you?" The three turned to face the man who had spoken, they saw a moderately high man with brown hair and a small pointed beard on his chin, and he had an aura of power about him and seemed to draw people to respect him. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened as they took his image in.

"You're…" Naruto started but stopped his voice trailing to nothing.

Sasuke merely stared in stunned silence not believing his eyes, he slowly put his hands together channeling chakra before pulsing it to try and clear his system of any gen-jutsu. Just as for Naruto nothing changed.

The man took a stance, "I will only ask you once more, who are you?" Dropping his hand in a subtle gesture the man prepared to attack.

"H… Hok… Hokage-jiji," Naruto stuttered out before rushing the man, before Sarutobi could react, Naruto had his arms wrapped around him in a hug. "You're alive!" Naruto found himself shouting out. "And you don't look old anymore."  
Yugito slapped her fore head at the idiotic little blond. "Naruto, you baka, of course he isn't old, I told you we traveled back forty years."

Naruto just ignored her as he took in the sight of the future Sandaime Hokage. Sasuke for his part was amazed, but still suspicious, there was only one more test, focusing chakra to his eyes the sSharingan flared to life and he glanced around trying to notice anything, hoping his sharingan would penetrate what had to be an illusion. Still Sasuke could see nothing and found himself muttering amazed, "This is real."

Yugito sighed and went over to Naruto preparing to kick him off of the man before the blond loudmouth started ranting about something or other. As she reared back too kick right before her foot shot forward to connect with Naruto's side in what she hoped was painful another voice joined them. "So this is where you disappeared to sensei."

A boy with messy white hair was standing a few feet away; he appeared to be thirteen or so and wore loose fitting ninja attire, across his face he had two identical red lines down both cheeks and wore a lopsided grin. Naruto stopped paying attention to Sarutobi and faced looked over at the new arrival. Naruto stared and then did a double take before pointing and shouting, "HOLY KAMI, A CHIBI ERO-SENNIN!"

Everyone just stared at him; Yugito had enough, grabbing her fellow blond by the back of his shirt she slammed him down on the pavement hard. Drawing out a kunai she placed it on the back of his neck drawing a thin trail of blood. "Listen well Uzumaki, I won't repeat, stop yelling and freaking out it irritates me beyond belief."

Yugito was about to continue when she felt a blade on her own neck. Turning her head back she locked eyes with the man who would become feared around the world, the future Sandaime who was responsible for Kumo's crippling defeat mere months after he took the office. The man cleared his throat, "What is a Kumo kounichi doing here, especially when we are at war with each other, how did you get past our defenses?"

Naruto pushed her blade off and pushed onto his hands and knees before offering a big smile at Yugito while rubbing the back of his neck, "I won't do it again Yugito-san."

Yugito however did not let up off the hold she had on Naruto's shirt. Ignoring the teenager beneath her she addressed herself to Sarutobi, "Look, this is hard to explain, we three were sent back in time through use of some forbidden jutsu that summons the Shinigami. We know very little, only that we are supposed to remain in Konoha and that there is some mission we must accept to stop some disaster. So let up, I'm not your enemy."

Sarutobi did not look like he believed her, but he did lessen the pressure of the blade he held on her. Yugito slowly stood, but slammed Naruto back down one more time before getting fully up. That charade of the blond's was annoying, and she was quickly sickening of it. Naruto just bounced right back up with a big grin and shouted his thanks at the man, "Thanks for the help jiji, but she wouldn't hurt me."

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe, quiet down" Sasuke stood slowly up, his body felt tired and worn out, but dropping the cursed seal had helped to restore him slightly. Sasuke turned to Yugito, "Since apparently what you have said is true, what did my dear brother's comrades tell you before they sent us here."

"Not much," Yugito admitted, "All I know is they told me that by supporting leaf here and now I would save Kumo in the future by changing events."

"Really, that's great," Naruto shouted, "That is awesome, now your home won't be destroyed."

Yugito turned back to Naruto, "That was your fault you little bastard, you're the one responsible. I swear to kill you even if this does work."

Naruto just took a step back, then another, his face getting more and more down cast. To everyone it seemed as though he shattered in a manner of speaking. No longer was there any form of warmth coming of him. "I know, I'm sorry, everyone in Konoha was right, I'm just a monster." Naruto turned around and before anyone could react threw a kunai high and fast before streaking off in a flash of orange.

The remaining blond cursed herself, she had lost control. "Kuso, Uchiha we need to track him down and bring him back."

The brown haired man stepped in their path, "I'm afraid not you two need to come with me to answer some questions."

Sasuke sighed and grunted slightly painfully, "Look, let us track down the dobe first, and then we will answer your questions."

Sarutobi shook his head, "No, you can search for him afterwards, besides we can have ANBU track him down." As if drawn by his words four people in cloaks with animal masks appeared around them, surrounding them.

"Sarutobi-sama, Nidaime-sama sent us here to assist you, he told us to bring you and them to the tower." The apparent leader of the four masked ninjas said quietly.

"Very well," Sarutobi nodded his head before turning to the chibi Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, go find Orochimaru and Tsunade then all of you wait at training ground seven for me to arrive."

Jiraiya nodded and gave a short salute before hopping off and shouting back, "Sure thing sensei."

Sasuke shook his head, "I swear he reminds me of Naruto."

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX--XXXXXXXXX

After Naruto had hiraishined off he had traveled for awhile, just wandering around aimlessly using a henge to hide himself in the croud. For now he contented himself with the sights of a much younger Konoha, though he had to admit it was weird to only see the faces of the Shodaime and Nidaime up on the mountain. As he wandered around glancing idly at his feet and kicking a small stone he willed himself not to think about any thing revolving around being a jinchuuriki, or about what had happened in Kumo. But he found it hard, Yugito had brought up some hard memories for him, memories that for the last year had waken him screaming in the middle of the night cold sweat dripping down him.

Naruto watched as the stone dropped down a sewer grate and out of sight after it bounced on a chipped area of concrete. He didn't bother with any facades of happiness or joy, no wide smile was on his face. Naruto felt tired, too tired to even try and pretend at the moment. He knew how the world worked, how things went, he was not as everyone believed. Sighing and raising his head Naruto looked at the clouds drifting idly past, how he wished he could be a cloud, no cares, no worries. Shaking his head and emitting a bitter laugh Naruto glued his gaze to the pavement once more.

Naruto cursed that damn stop over he and Jiraiya had made now. Things seemed to be going perfectly, and then it had all been shot to hell. By the time it was all said and done Naruto had wanted nothing more than to kill himself. If he never before believed it, he did after the events in Kumo, he was nothing more than a demon.

Eventually Naruto arrived at a familiar bridge, one where team seven had assembled a few times while they were together. Sighing he leaned over the edge resting his arms on the railing and interlocked his hands. Looking down at his reflection he barked a harsh laugh when he saw the clear cheek of his henge where whisker marks he bore would normally be. As he watched a leaf drifted down on the river surface interrupting the image, it was a beautiful shade of pink. The soft looking pink leaf made his thoughts turn to his now dead team mate, Sakura. Things had just continued going down hill for him it seemed. In his mind he flashed back to the one image that haunted him. He just stood there before idly reaching down and pulling out a kunai and looking intently at it.

Carefully Naruto studied each facet, each nook and cranny, each ding and even the small fleck of dried blood from some previous use. Moving it over he placed the blade against his wrist, he had nothing to lose, besides, and he knew what the results would be. Naruto pressed down the blade and cut the artery only to watch blood red chakra shoot out and heal him in an instant before much blood was lost. Laughing bitterly Naruto spoke to himself, "Can't even kill myself, damn fox."

Sighing Naruto idly spun the kunai around on his finger not really doing much but watching a few more sakura petals drift pass. The sound of running water soothed his nerves and calmed him. But enough was enough, "You can come out now Sasuke."

Dropping from a tree Sasuke walked over next to Naruto. Leaning down as well he watched the water flow slowly past them. Finally he had enough silence so he turned to face Naruto, "What happened in Kumo?"

Naruto gave a bitter laugh. "The first decent time we have had to talk in almost four years and you ask about that." Naruto shook his head before quickly sheathing his kunai once more.

"Hey," Sasuke turned to look at Naruto as if trying to pierce the secrets the blond held within, "I'm supposed to be the angst driven one, you're always bubbling with happiness, so what happened there to change it?"

"It doesn't matter Sasuke," Naruto looked over and faced Sasuke gazing right into the avenger's eyes. Sasuke gasped and stepped back at the sight of the now dead looking eyes, even in his worst moments Sasuke had never looked like that and he knew it. Naruto just looked back down at the river for a moment before looking back up at Sasuke, his face completely changed. Naruto wore a big full blown smile and slapped Sasuke on the arm. "Isn't this great, we went back in time and now have the opportunity to save Konoha and everyone, as well as stop your brother from destroying your clan."

Sasuke glared at the blond, he had changed in an instant back to his fun loving always optimistic self. Sasuke would not have this, he needed the truth. Naruto just willed the Uchiha to forget everything and just accept that he was a dobe. Naruto attempted to widen his smile more and slapped Sasuke on the shoulder once more.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when they were cut off by the Konoha sirens going off around them. Years of training snapped in for Naruto who instantly tightened his grip on Sasuke as he threw a hiraishin kunai high into the air. Both vanished in a flash of orange in the air, Naruto snatched the kunai and tossed it hard once more towards the front gates of Konoha where the both of them could see heavy fighting going on. In another flash both of them reappeared on the gates in the middle of a massive force of Kumo shinobi. Instantly reacting, Naruto's henge dropped and he rushed the nearest Kumo nin and slammed a rasengan into the mans stomach. The man was shredded from the inside out, his intestines and stomach whipping around and grinding up, Naruto jumped back to avoid the strike of another enemy as the first dropped to the ground, a hole through his body.

Sasuke for his part fought the Kumo ninjas, the talk with the Nidaime had gone some what well, could have been better could have been worse but it had made sure he was now a fighter for Konoha. Sasuke knew now what had to be done, he had talked with Nii and been told all that she knew about the time trip, and the reasons. So for his part he would fight for Konoha, as would she, for the most part that is, Sasuke doubted she would help fight her own village however.

Their battle on the part of the wall was quickly over and done with. Naruto smirked and leaned back against the wall, before smiling and shouting at Sasuke, "That wasn't so hard." Naruto's face fell though when the angry Yugito jumped down near them after hearing his comment.

"I see you still enjoy killing Kumo shinobi Uzumaki." Yugito bared her teeth at the younger blond.

Naruto hung his head and spoke softly, "I didn't mean it like that." Naruto's blond hair hung limply in front of his face.

"Whatever, I suggest we find the Hokage and get you checked out by him at the very least," Yugito sneered and jumped off.

Sasuke made to join her but he heard something that made him pause a second, Naruto softly uttered something, "Love's not worth it."

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX--XXXXXXXXX  
A/N  
XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX--XXXXXXXXX

This is the bad start to my new story, I hope to radically improve this chapter later, I just can't seem to find a lot of inspiration to write anything, and especially the pairing I have in mind. There is really a lack of this pairing and I think it is a good one, so here I am trying to make it work, I hope it does.  
Please review, I know I need a lot of re-work on this first chapter, so suggestions are welcome, I have not revealed some stuff on purpose though, so do keep that in mind.  
Signing off,  
Final Sleeper


	2. Demons Within, Demons Without

A/N I do not own the rights to Naruto or character, these are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.  
XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 – Demons Within, Demons Without

The three of them searched for thirty minutes as the battle raged around Konoha. Eventually they found who they were looking for, the Nidaime Hokage. Yugito sighed, they had apparently walked in the middle of a high level battle. The Nidaime was fighting a blond man with a Kumo head band. The speeds the two moved at were incredible as they danced across the small lake they had chosen to battle on.

Naruto felt his eyes widen, he had known from history that the Nidaime was strong, but the level he saw here was incredible. The Nidaime managed to get a good hold on the Kumo shinobi's arm and twisted throwing the man and while his opponent was in air completed a string of hand seals. The water rose around the Nidaime, massive geysers twisting before curving and shooting at the flying man.

The man managed to twist before performing his own seals and lightning arced out, striking the incoming geysers before exploding, releasing their pent up energies. The man used the opportunity given by the slowed down onslaught of the Nidaime to land and gain himself. When he was finally still Sasuke and Naruto turned too Yugito who let out a sharp gasp before shaking and talking in an awed voice, "Him."

Sasuke waited, figuring his brash teammate would demand what Yugito meant, but it soon became apparent Naruto would not. Giving in to his own curiosity Sasuke asked instead. "Who is that Yugito-san?"

Yugito's eyes were glued to the man and did not turn away as she answered the question, instead she followed the two combatants every movement. "He's the Sandaime Raikage."

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably before he snapped his attention back to the fight, the Raikage and Hokage were going at it even harder, only with swords this time. A strait blade flashed in the Hokage's hand, it was decorated with flaming leaves; a blade crackling with lightning was drawn and wielded by the Raikage. The swords cracked and blurred, only the continuing ping of metal striking metal allowed any semblance of flow of the fight.

Sasuke found even his Sharingan hard pressed to keep up with the combat. Each strike echoed with the concussive force exerted. Both Yugito and Sasuke had to admit they were awed beyond belief by this fight. Yugito was duly impressed, and here she thought the fight between Naruto and Sasuke had been the clash of titans. Unfortunately neither of them noticed Naruto seem to vanish from beside them they were so engrossed by the fight.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Naruto made his way slowly away, if he was correct he knew what was going to happen here today. His research of Iwagakure with Jiraiya had turned up this information. And had allowed the task which had sent the two of them too Kumo in the first place. There was no real choice now, of course he knew what that would mean, Yugito really would think even worse of him.

Snickering to himself Naruto reached into his shirt, ironic that he would choose today to use this blade in combat, both of them even made him actually burst with laughter that he fought to contain. Naruto had to love irony above all, it seemed to shadow his life, why not at least find humor in it rather than complain about it. Withdrawing two scrolls from his shirt Naruto grinned viciously as he watched the man standing below him watching the two kages fight with intensity.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Yugito noticed Naruto sidle closer to the bar, he interrupted her view of the fight on the water. Why could he not stay behind her where he would not be in her way, Yugito was so bitter at Naruto that she missed the two swords at his back, strapped horizontal. Taking a step forward she attempted to get a better view when the fight was suddenly over. The Raikage barely halted his blade before it would have cut the head off of the Nidaime Hokage, he held it steady, before the blade dropped away.

The Raikage took a step back as the Nidaime slowly rose, when the Hokage was finally at his full height the Raikage sighed and looked down sharply at the blade before looking into the eyes of the Hokage. "This blade, it was never meant for your blood." The Raikage shook his head sadly as he brought his gaze down to the blade then he tossed it, not a offensive throw but something meant to give the blade to another. The Hokage caught it handily. "That was the blade I had made for you, the blade I commissioned too compliment your water jutsu, the Ryujin."

The Hokage weighed the sword carefully in his hand before looking back up at his friend, "We don't make very good shinobi do we?"

The Raikage barked a laugh, "Only in some things, we still have a fight to finish, but I won't use the blade I made for a friend to kill that friend."

"How I wish we could end this stupid war," The Hokage looked to the sky. "Things are so hard."

"I know," The Raikage shook his head slowly, "But let's at least as friends fight to our best, I always wondered which of us was stronger."

The Hokage smiled before tossing the sword he had been using to the Raikage, "Here."

"The Hi no Aku (Will of Fire), the blade of Konoha, I can't take this." The Raikage said holding the blade at arms length.

"You gave me your blade, this only seems fair, perhaps after this we can avoid further fights between our two villages," The Hokage settled into a fighting stance. "A blade of our villages always being present in the other, among the greatest honors."

The Raikage smiled back, "Works for me." In a blur both vanished and appeared again, swords locked before pushing off and landing at opposite ends of the lake. The Hokage did a string of one handed seals behind and around him water dragons formed and flowed. A smirk came to the face of the Hokage and the massive watery creatures surged forward, as they passed by the Hokage he was a rush. Channeling the chakra Ryujin came to life and he swung it through each passing dragon which now roared with watery electric fury. Only to hiss and evaporate against the blazing shield of flames flowing of the Hi no Aku and wrapping defensively around the Raikage. Both of the men smirked before throwing a kunai at each other and rushing forward again. They each passed the kunai they threw and locked swords before ducking as the two kunai clanged against one another as they collided over the combatants heads. Snatching the dropping blades from the air both Kages attempted to gut the other with the kunai they had thrown before.

Soon they were moving fast again, narrowly dodging the lightning fast blows they used. The fight seemed to keep going forever. After nearly another ten minutes of high intensity fighting, both opponents were on their knees panting and sweating buckets. The two Kages barely had enough chakra to stay on the surface of the water. Though it was definitely tiring on the two of them to even manage that much as they dipped slowly under the water's surface.

A dry chuckle echoed across the water, all eyes turned to the source of the humorless laugh. A man stood there, his long brown hair tied back in a messy pony tail. He wore a long brown coat, his hands in finger less gloves. He stood perfectly on the water, the light glint off his hitai-ite tied around his for head the symbol for Iwa proudly showing.. Naruto gained a feral smile at the sight of him. Taking in the scene the man gave a small grunt. "Well, that was impressive," Slowly the man pulled a wicked looking scythe from his back and held it too his side idly, the blade a light absorbing black. "However this plan worked as hoped for. With your deaths Konoha and Kumo will continue fighting, and the losses you suffer will weaken your two villages while strengthening mine, so it's time to die."

"No," Yugito shouted and was running on the water before Naruto or Sasuke could manage to stop her. She was rushing full tilt when six shinobi dropped down in front of her, they each wore Iwa ANBU masks.

"Did you really think I would allow any witnesses, they died fighting each other after all." The man with the scythe said viciously. Facing the Raikage first he hefted the scythe in both hands and rushed forward when another sound stopped him.

Naruto gave another chuckle, "So this is how it happens, hidden in time, your plan is amazing and well executed, but you failed to calculate for us." Naruto lowered his head before looking up again, his eyes blazing red with slits. "That is why you will fail Tsuchikage." Red chakra flared around Naruto before reaching out in a hand before the Iwa ANBU could react and snatched up one of the six before crushing down and killing the man in a bloody gore. That was the cue, before the corpse of the Iwa shinobi splashed down in the water Yugito and Sasuke were running forward, each beginning to engage the ANBU with a vengeance.

The Tsuchikage sneered and started to run at the Raikage again rearing back his scythe to strike horizontally and sever the neck of Kumo's leader. Yugito noticed out of the corner of her eye, biting back a curse. Yugito could not let this happen, she could never see this happen again, her unable to defend the leader of her village. Thinking desperately she cut the flow of chakra to her feet and went beneath the surface of the water. Shifting her angle and charging chakra to her feet Yugito released a large amount in a pulse that sent her rapidly up and forward like a torpedo. Yugito shot out of the water behind the ANBU she had been fighting, flying through the air Yugito rapidly performed the necessary hand seals when she was close enough she felt her chakra shape and in a kawimiri instant was now in the place of the Raikage as the blade of the scythe arced down on her, she had no time to dodge now, all the time was taken up getting here. Yugito closed her eyes and prepared, she would not survive this, not even with Nibi, she would be decapitated and so would end her life.

Yugito waited with eyes squeezed shut and it seemed to be an eternity, still the blow had not come, did time really slow down this much when one was about to die. All the splashing of combat stopped and then she heard it, a hacking cough, then something wet and sticky splattered on her face. Slowly opening her eyes Yugito looked up into the blue eyes of Naruto blood dribbled out of his mouth in copious amount, he gave another hacking cough and more blood splattered out and onto her face. Her eyes went down to his chest and the bloody black blade sticking horizontally out of it clearly puncturing his right lung.

_Naruto was held in air, blood flowing down from his mouth, his orange jacket covered in blood, two blades stuck vertically out of him, ripping through his chest. He was facing Yugito with a smile on his face despite the obvious pain. Naruto coughed and more blood came out dribbling down his chin. Yugito looked up from her kneeling position too stunned to scream or react, he had jumped in before she could do anything. She did not even know he was down here, she thought her trap would have isolated her and her attackers keeping the fight from harming anyone else._

"_Well what do you know, it must be a two for one special." A dark voice said with a humorous drawl._

"_Stupid little shit, he wasn't supposed to be sacrificed, though I doubt Jashin will be too angry." Another man added, there was a clanking noise of a chain being drawn back before it cracked as it was pulled hard._

_Yugito winced hard as the blades wrenched in Naruto's chest and he cried out in pain. The angle was enough that one of the curved blades pulled out in a bloody spray but the other one caught like a hook and he was dragged back. Hidan swung his chain around in an arc before slamming it against a wall with Naruto still attached, Naruto screamed in agony and Yugito cringed again._

_Hidan snarled and drew his three bladed scythe with Naruto back to himself, "Stupid fucker won't get off my blade." Grabbing the weapon up Hidan delivered a snap kick to Naruto ripping him of the scythe, more blood spraying from the harsh movements as a giant gash opened in his chest._

_Kakuza slammed his foot down on Naruto when he landed pinning him to the floor of the wet corridor. "You finish her off, I'll hold the Kyuubi brat here, we can return both of them to Pein."_

"_With pleasure," Hidan fielded his scythe and started forward at Yugito again. Yugito snarled at the approaching man and a two tailed cat of fire roared behind her coming into form. The amount of chakra was stifling, and in its presence none noticed the red chakra flow out around Naruto's wounds. Or his clenched eyes turn slowly red._

Yugito looked deep into Naruto's eyes, they were clear blue and shone with a twinkle, another spray of blood hit her from yet another crackling hacking cough. Yugito could feel something tear at her, it pulsed through her. Blood seemed to be on fire as she saw Naruto impaled above her, Yugito's stomach twisting violently.

The Tsuchikage finally came to his senses, he had paused at the incredible technique the boy had showed, not to mention the deep cut that had appeared on his side with the burst of orange light. The pause would have cost him had not everyone else frozen as well. Snarling he kicked the stupid blond off of his blade.

Yugito watched the kick, everything inside her screamed in anger, especially the voice echoing in her head demanding the man's very painful death. She felt the power tremble, vast and addictive, just waiting for her, she pulled on it slowly. Yugito watched as Naruto skidded slightly along the water from the kick and crouched down onto all fours. Chakra spiked and swirled around her, the water actually evaporating and steam rising around her. Two massive flames of chakra came out and rose in the air, filled with malevolent chakra, curving in on themselves the chakra entered back into her, two tails of flame came out behind her as chakra took the form of a cat around her, including two chakra cat ears popping out of her hair. Yugito let loose a yowl before hissing at the once again frozen Tsuchikage.

Sasuke watched the only person he could ever consider a friend float in the water, blood staining and flowing around him, willing the red chakra from Kyuubi to heal the blond as it had when he had thrust chidori through Naruto's chest at the Valley of the End. It never came, Naruto just floated there blood seeping from the wound through his chest. Sasuke shouted, he ignored the spike of chakra from Yugito, he only had his sights set on the Tsuchikage. The bastard would die, he would cut through these annoying ANBU to slaughter him. Pushing the chakra through the seal on his neck it pulsed violently, he was instantly in level two, wings ripping painfully from his back, healed and whole once again.

He smirked evilly, "Yugito get Naruto out of the water."

Yugito just ignored Sasuke and lunged at the Tsuchikage issuing a yowl of fury, her hand extended to rend the man in half. The Tsuchikage barely managed to duck and roll out her way as he performed several seals and thrust his hand into the water. A dragon rose from the earth beneath the lake and broke through the surface of the water, roaring in furry before charging the raging girl. Yugito snarled and one of her flaming tails intercepted the dragon in flight wrapping around it and rending it in fiery destruction.

The Raikage and Hokage both watched amazed at the two demons fighting against the Iwa shinobi. The winged one literally tore an ANBU in half before drawing its sword to parry the blow from another. Sweeping around it kicked out delivering a bone shattering blow which was hastily blocked by the flat of a blade which snapped. The two tailed one, a cat from hell hissed again and charged at the retreating Tsuchikage water hissing and steaming at each step. Suddenly the winged oni shouted again, "Damn it Yugito get Naruto out of the damn water." The oni rolled under another attack and attempted to deliver an uppercut to the man attacking him, it was clear that though the winged man was strong that he could not fight four ANBU at once and win. Especially when he cringed in pain with every movement but still managed to drive his sword through another ANBU blade up in his chest, applying strength and ripping violently up he split the ANBU's torso in half.

Looking at each other the Hokage spoke first, "Given the situation I think a temporary truce would be in order."

The Raikage smiled, "Agreed, let's grab the wounded blond and get him out of the water like that winged one wants."

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke," The Hokage responded as he rushed toward Naruto's face down form, he kept the fight in the corner of his eye and smirked as Yugito delivered a nasty gash to the Tsuchikage, though she was winning for now, the Nidaime was not sure for how long.

The Raikage looked amazed, "That's an Uchiha, I thought they only had the sharingan, not transform into oni." Arriving on the opposite side he helped the Hokage haul up Naruto, between them they managed to get him to shore.

"I don't know how he can do it." The Nidaime shouted as they landed on the bank of the lake, dropping the blond down on the ground and reaching around for a specialized flare, though he would be surprised if all of Konoha did not feel the oppressive and massive amount of chakra being produced by the two demons. "But it does help."

Sasuke narrowly dodged another strike but then he saw what he was waiting for out the corner of his eye. Naruto on the ground between the two friendly kages, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he smiled vilely at the three remaining ANBU, he was tired and the stage two hurt like nothing else, he had made too much use of it recently. That did not however stop him from running through very familiar hand seals, the chidori blazed to life in his hands, glancing over at Yugito he smirked even more viciously, she would be fine the demonic chakra would protect her. Pumping the vile chakra into the chidori it turned a disgusting purplish black, crackling violently around his clenched hand. When it reached the point he wanted he thrust quickly down, the water soaked ANBU screamed as the black lightning rushed and arced over them burning and searing them painfully.

The Tsuchikage managed to jump to the bank just as the lightning had reached for him. He watched in horror as the winged menace finished off his fired ANBU with its sword, electric currents running up and down the blade as it severed the heads from bodies. Managing to suppress a curse the Tsuchikage watched the two demons turn their sights on him, he may have one against one, barely, but he had no chance against two of them. There was no choice, he had never counted on such monsters being present.

The Raikage and Hokage smiled but looked down as a weak voice spoke up, "The power of demons." As both of them looked down all they saw between them was a small pool of blood, both of their head snapped at the angry yowl that echoed and saw that the Tsuchikage was now gone. Yugito was angry beyond belief at letting her prey escape, turning quickly the woman demolished a nearby tree in her fury. Quickly afterwards the chakra around her dissipated to nothing and she looked back at them and her eyes narrowed angrily as she focused on the spot Naruto had been in. Sasuke's wings retreated and he too looked upset.

"Where is Uzumaki," Yugito was the first to speak as she stormed over to the two kages.

"Don't know, he was here a moment ago," The Raikage said silently, "He said something and when we looked down he was gone."

"What did he say," Yugito demanded as Sasuke walked shakily over to them, he looked to be in worse shape then the two kages had been after their battle.

"Something about 'the power of demons' and then we looked and he was gone." The Hokage shook his head, "How he can even move after the hit he took, he should be dead."

"We have more important things at the moment." The Raikage said quickly despite his own curiosity.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. Then motioned for the man to hurry up.

"Well, my forces need to leave immediately, if this is the treachery here he may have sent a force to Kumo, I must return quickly with what forces I can." The Raikage said glancing around.

"Agreed," The Hokage turned around, "Let's just hurry up and discuss this out."

Sasuke glanced meaningfully at Yugito before motioning with his head. Both of them made their way away from the now rapidly discussing kages. Sasuke kept walking until they judged they were far enough away, then he turned sharply on his heel. "What is between you and Naruto?"

Yugito stopped abruptly at the furious demand. Shaking her head she hissed at the Uchiha, "None of your damn business."

Sasuke looked at her directly in the eyes, "Look, we have a task to complete, and we are not entirely sure what. To do that we need to work as a team, and for that I need to know why a person that is usually bright and cheery tried to kill himself earlier."

"Listen Uchiha, and listen well," Yugito's voice dropped dangerously, "Fuck off, he may be your damn friend but he is not mine, so why should I care. If anything uncontrolled monsters deserve death..."

Before Yugito could continue Sasuke punched her hard across the face. "Listen, he is not a monster, and if you really want to go on about it, do you realize that is what you became when he was hurt."

Yugito looked darkly at the Uchiha, "No, I was in perfect control."

"Bullshit, you were going to kill the Tsuchikage slowly and painfully for harming Naruto, you ignored me, you were completely uncontrolled." Sasuke rubbed one of his temples. "I wish I knew what the hell was up with you two, so many damned opposites in such a short time."

Yugito gave the Uchiha a look, "I don't care about opposites you damned moron, but of course I wanted to kill that man, he may have robbed me of my chance to kill Uzumaki."

Sasuke looked into Yugito's eyes, "I say again, bullshit. You care about him, and you hate him, bloody confusing people is all you are, and honestly I could care less if you hate each other..." Sasuke trailed off before he suddenly slammed forward pushing Yugito up against a tree his arm across her throat and a kunai slammed next to her head, her weight being held up by his arm on her neck. "If you ever try to hurt him I'll kill you, I swore after what Itachi did I would never let some one get close to me, if I did I figured he would kill them. But I did, and I decided that I would not let him kill the person I consider precious like he did all the others that were precious to me." Pushing harder against her throat Yugito felt her breathing further restricted by the angry avenger. "SO DON'T FUCK WITH ME, OR NARUTO!"

Sasuke released her and jumped off leaving her to massage her soar throat. Yugito was pissed, how dare he do that, how dare he even interfere. This was enough, she had her rights to do what she wanted to Naruto, turning around she too left too find a quiet spot to think among other things.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Naruto winced as he wrapped the bandage around again tightening it more. He could feel it coming, the chakra sought escape, it would try to consume him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small square of paper before slamming it onto his chest, directly over the pendant Tsunade gave him. The paper was one of Jiraiya's demon suppressing seals, and the necklace amplified the affect if he placed it directly in between the paper seal and his skin. It still hurt like crazy, but he could live with the pain.

Naruto gave a sigh of satisfaction and relief as the chakra with drew forced back into the seal, it had taken everything he could do to repress the chakra. But he would always do it, he could never let Yugito see him like that again, he could never let her see that face or chakra covering him again. Her face came to mind, the whole scene burned before his eyes torturing him and taunting him with the dark horror it held with in.

_Naruto was looking up, covered in red chakra as nine tails waved behind him snapping and cracking. He had been laying down on his side curled up around something, or rather some one. Around him everything burned, blood flowed down the streets and everything could be considered the ninth level of hell, absolute chaos as the sky was blood red. Taking in the sky of smoke he turned around when the some one stirred and felt himself grow excited beyond anything that they were alright and waking up from the unconscious state they had entered._

Naruto looked up sharply as a twig snapped. Looking around cautiously he found the source of the sound, a small squirrel looked at him and quirked its head questioningly. It was quite surreal for Naruto some how, shaking his head slightly Naruto smiled softly, still fake and masking even when alone. Testing his arm by rotating it slightly he smiled when it worked properly.

Standing slowly up and retrieving his things as blood seeped through the bandages, he had not done anything to the wound but wrap it. So with that little movement the covering was already soaked in blood. Grunting slightly Naruto started to walk off, he had to arrive and be ready for his little surprise in time, he wondered if because of the things they had changed so far if this would be different now. Taking a last glance around Naruto started to walk off.

A smile graced his face, ever since he discovered what time he had traveled to he had hoped to do this, it would change everything, alter the future of the world and hopefully repay much of his own debt that was owed and make a much brighter tomorrow. Maybe if he was very lucky Yugito would forgive him for what had happened before, for the events that had caused her hate. Naruto smiled, he had discovered much and learned many things during his years traveling with Jiraiya.

He had become an avid lover of studying the past and events with in it, it intrigued and fascinated him to no end. Naruto loved to see how all the strings through time came together to form the great tapestry and weave that was history.

Now, through a mere chance of fate, a twist in luck Naruto was positioned to change all of it, to weave a new and better tapestry as it were. Already things had to have changed with the saving of the lives of the Raikage and Hokage. But there was more, and that was why he had to struggle on, he had to do this. In this one move he would change forever the shape of things and bring about a change of the future beyond the mere saving of the two kages. But more important to Naruto, more pressing than anything else that sent him on this self-appointed mission was the desire that perhaps this would help him absolve the debt he owed to Yugito. With that though in mind Naruto took another staggering step forward.

However as he did, it came too him, the one word spoken with eyes that held more hate than any he had seen, more fear, and anger, and love as they spoke that hated and cursed word.

"_Monster."_

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Yugito eventually found a place to sit, well hide really, after a while and she did just that. She took in the sights and sounds around her as she thought of everything that had happened. She knew her prejudices, and her hates, especially Naruto. All she could see though every time she looked at him though, it was terrible and weighted down oppressively on her.

Leaning back against a tree that sat over to the side of the river Yugito let the sun dance over her reveling in its pleasant warmth. Her mind raced, things had gone so down hill, so fast, Yugito missed it so much, the time spent in Kumo, and if things had gone differently... Yugito viciously cut her thoughts off, she would not deal with this. Things were as they were and she could not go back and change them.

Yugito caught for a second and then started to laugh crazily at that thought, she sure as hell had gone back in time. How she hated irony, Yugito in a way got her wish but could never live it. In a way they had not really gone back in time but rather reset the world to were it was forty years prior, except for the three of them. Yugito sighed, it was all really to complicated for her anyway.

Really there was just too much going on and her feelings for one Uzumaki Naruto had to be put on hold, good and bad. Finally having enough of her brooding Yugito rolled up to her feet and pulled out the scroll that Konan had given too her before the completion of the ritual, slowly opening it up she felt her eyes go wide.

Yugito had witnessed a fight of Konan before, she was powerful and strong, her origami jutsu's though were very powerful and literally, and in a very bad pun sort of way, shredded Konan's opponents. If Yugito was reading this right than Konan had given her a scroll to do just that. This scroll apparently out lined and gave all of Konan's powerful techniques and jutsu. Continuing to open out the scroll Yugito felt her eyes continue to rise into her hairline. This contained notes on several other powerful abilities until if finally reached the end of it.

At the very bottom of the scroll was a note addressed to her, how and why Konan would feel the need to write to her was beyond Yugito, but still it was there. Taking a slow look Yugito softly read the text.

'Yugito-san,

I know this may be morbid, writing in ones own research notes an 'after death' letter, but I must. There is so much I wish I could say and so little that I must. To put it simply, Pein told those of us who remain to write these up and prepare to give them to who we wish in case of our having to use that ritual. I speak in past tense as I would assume that you reading this that we of Akatsuki went through with it and sent you back in time.

I wish I could have taught these to some one in person, I always wanted to teach the younger generations in much the same way that Jiraiya-sensei did for myself but to much has prevented it. I hope that this helps you out and will allow you to weather what will come.

I will assume that Naruto-san is also in the same place as you, the two of you were all that were left when we decided to create this emergency back up, I also, of course, know the history between you two. I hope that you two can put it behind you not only for the sake of what you must do, but also because you two may be all you will have facing these challenges. Well I know more than that, but I'm not your mother, I never got a chance to do that either.

So I guess that leaves you being both my student and daughter through the whole idea that I will never get a chance to do either. Well, I had better end this before you wonder too much about my sanity. I will only say this in closing, please be safe and grow strong, I hope to see you again one day in a better world, I hope when that day comes you will tell me about some of this.

Be safe,

Konan'

To say she was shocked would have been an understatement, Yugito felt some what stunned, the woman who had hunted her and the other jinchurrikis ruthlessly down. Though Yugito now knew the reason behind it now thanks to her lengthy discussions with Madara it was still amazing that this woman had even given her this advice, or her abilities. Yugito absently started to wonder about the woman, what her dreams were, she said she had wanted a team and children but what else had she pushed aside in her quest to try and do the greatest good?

Visibly shaking a little Yugito herself cringed, would she also turn into some one like Konan, someone who had not really lied life but merely died slowly for the cause. Some one who hunted down what could be argued as children all for the goal of 'saving the world.' Head shaking Yugito pondered all that could be and silently hoped she would never be come that.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was sitting and attempting to meditate, he tried to focus himself and focus on nothing. However this was easier to say than do, especially with recent events. Groaning aloud as no one else was near Sasuke stood up and started to walk, he had been sitting on top of the Hokage mountain and watching the city spread out beneath him. Now though he just walked to the edge and then along it, over the area where the third, fourth and fifths faces would one day grace and look out over the village they had each fought and would die to protect.

Moving in silence Sasuke stretched and moved over the side and began walking down the cliff face using his chakra to stick securely to it. Reaching the bottom Sasuke began to stroll down the streets and made his way towards the Hokage tower, perhaps he could get some news there. As he moved Sasuke suddenly felt something before he tensed up until a voice called out.

"Mind if we join you?" The clear voice of Sarutobi rang out, announcing his presence and peaceful intentions.

Sasuke gave a slight 'hn' and turned to face the four people he had sensed. Walking with Sarutobi was his team, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Bowing his head slightly Sasuke answered quietly, "Sarutobi-san, Tsunage-san, Jiraiya-san, Orochimaru-san," Sasuke bowed slight to each as he spoke there name, though very shallowly to the three students, particularly the last two. "You are welcome join me, I was just on my way to check in at the tower, hopefully to find something out about Naruto."

Jiraiya was the first to respond and demand things. "How did you know who we all were, especially that teme." Jiraiya furiously pointed at Orochimaru.

A strong hit sent Jiraiya face first into the ground and Tsunade towered over him, "He's not a teme moron, he is the best graduate, better than you. And stop shouting." Tsunade yelled at her erstwhile team member.

Sasuke gave a look as Orochimaru just stood there and muttered slightly. Sarutobi just looked at the expressions racing across Sasuke's face and chuckled lightly. "Ah, what are you thinking to cause such curious looks on your face Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke found himself talking before he could stop. Sarutobi's voice just encouraged it, it was too much like that he had in the future and it was clear why the man would become a powerful and important leader, he had a powerful effect on people, and not really a negative one. "They just remind me so much of my team, Naruto and Sakura. We acted so much like your three, and that is perhaps the most ironic thing of all considering who our mentors became." Sasuke became darker, he really did miss the innocence of those days, maybe not so much innocence but it had been there.

Jiraiya of course jumped and asked a question before taking in the look Sasuke had. "Who was your mentors?"

Sasuke was too lost in his thoughts and did not really think when he started speaking, "Well Naruto had Jiraiya-sama, I was under Orochimaru-sama, and I understand from Orochimaru-sama that Tsunade-sama taught Sakura. Of course I never got to ask her before..." Sasuke suddenly cut off realizing what he had just said, and more importantly to who.

Sarutobi threw a look at Sasuke that clearly spoke of what he though of this sudden disclosure as his three students each had a shocked expression on there faces. "I believe we agreed to keep certain facts from others." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"My apologies, I was caught off guard and well, with who was questioning can you blame me?" Sasuke said honestly cocking his eye brow. "Besides, they deserve to know and I doubt Naruto will spill, there has been a change in him I don't even recognize him any more."

Sarutobi shook his head sadly, he remembered hearing about that in the meeting they had before the attack. He also remembered how silent Yugito herself had become when that topic had come up and been addressed, she had refused to answer any questions. However, Sarutobi need to deal with this now, "Be that as it may, a shinobi must be constantly vigilant."

Sasuke found himself feeling as if he was back at the academy or during his early training at his home, he suddenly found himself feeling as a child again, a very disturbing position in his mind. That did not keep him from bowing deeply and apologizing profusely, "Forgive me Sarutobi-sama, and I thank you for your advice."

About that time Tsunade found her voice and managed to ask in shock, "What do you mean that Orochimaru-kun and Jiraiya-teme were mentors, and what about me I don't know any one named Sakura?"

Sasuke actually found himself amused at the expression gracing the future slug sannin's face, it was priceless. "Well that is complicated, and I would need your sensei's permission to tell you some of it."

As one the three students immediately spun and glowered at their teacher, silently demanding that they be allowed to know what this was all about. Sarutobi chuckled nervously as he was confronted with their pleading stairs before scratching behind his head some what nervously. "Alright, alright but only some of it, not the whole truth." The three of them deepened their stares, eyes narrowing slightly and Sarutobi suddenly felt like sweating before quickly adding, "Yet."

Sasuke let out another 'hn' at the relieved look that formed on the future Sandaime's face at the slight nod given by his three charges. It was rather humorous until the three little demons tracked their eyes onto himself. Sasuke felt himself tensing up a little before relenting. "Very well, it's simple really, myself and my two companions came from the future. About forty years to be precise, in that time is when you taught those I mentioned, that's it for now, I can't tell you much more than that." Sasuke decided to and quickly pulled a page out of his old sensei's book as he waved quickly before poofing away into smoke.

Sarutobi actually had to hold his laughter at the beautiful shocked faces of the three standing and watching where the teen from the future had been standing before. Shaking his head Sarutobi prodded his three students forward slightly attempting to get them where they needed to go.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in the tree, it had been over a day and as expected things were happening, slightly different, but still the same. Giving one final sigh Naruto pulled out a specially marked scroll, quickly unfurling it he wiped his blood across it and several items came out of it. Grabbing them and settling them in their proper places he leaned back against the tree and took some very deep breaths. Reaching down he fingered the kunai he had at his side. Taking one final look around Naruto drew out the final piece before throwing the kunai high into the air in a sailing lofty position and streaked forward in an orange blur.

For Naruto, this would hopefully be the start of a new future, and if all worked out, a much better one.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX  
A/N  
XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX  
Next chapter soon, I HOPE.  
Please review on this, I really would appreciate it.  
Final Sleeper


	3. Demons of the Past

A/N I do not own the rights to Naruto or character, these are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.  
XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 – Demons of the Past

Naruto flew through the air until he reached the kunai, snatching it Naruto entered a spin an released fifty kunai directly into the group spread out beneath him. The three pronged weapons rained down scattering among the fighting forces spread out beneath his flight, Kumo shinobi were fighting desperately against Iwa ninjas that were disguising themselves as Konoha nins. Naruto smirked viciously, it had taken a lot of digging to discover that this was actually all a ruse, for years Kumo believed that this was a back stabbing attack at them as they retreated from the battle that had just taken place and the shaky truce that had been worked out.

There were already a few differences though, one simple one was that the Raikage and the Hokage survived the battle and were not both found dead, presumably at the others hands. Naruto had eventually found out the truth that it had been an elaborate plan taken by the Tsuchikage to weaken and defeat his two primary competitors at the moment and Suna and Kiri were both weakened greatly form the end of the last great war, with the fighting between Kumo and Konoha raging Iwa could move in and become the strongest nation. The long of it was that this all lead to the events which were the cause of the third shinobi war.

All of that did not really matter to Naruto now, he had assumed that even with his primary plan defeated and exposed that the Tsuchikage might still try this second stroke, if he succeeded here it would forever place an insurmountable rift between Konoha and Kumo, one that would take decades to heal.

The kunais struck, missing the fighting forces effectively. The battle stopped and everyone looked up. Who threw that many kunais and missed so badly. Crossing the sky they watched an orange clad blond smirk again and flash in a burst of orange light. The streak arrived at the first planted kunai and then started to move almost as a solid beam of light between each kunai that had landed in a web like pattern. When the orange passed the disguised Iwa nins deadly cuts and slashes appeared on each of them, many of them fell over dead their arteries slashed, arms missing, or in the case of a few their heads rolling on the ground before the bodies that they once belonged to fell beside them.

If there was one word the watching Kumo shinobi would use it would have to be 'massacre' never before had any of them seen such a devastating technique. No one had, the shock alone accounted for the deaths of their enemies. The Raikage watched in muted horror as the bodies of those they were fighting piled up, the streak even killed those it had merely wounded. The Raikage suppressed a shudder, when he had seen the young blond man perform this jutsu before to save the blond girl who had protected him, he had never realized that this could be such a devastating maneuver and used to cause such death and destruction.

Eventually the light stopped and there standing in the midst of all his men was a blood covered Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was panting and though his chest was covered in blood the Raikage soon realized that it was not that of his enemies. The red was seeping through bandages wrapped around the boys chest where the Tsuchikage's scythe had pierced him.

The Kumo nins wavered at the blood covered blond, he had just easily slaughtered over fifty jonin, and given his head band, he slaughtered his own companions before they could even counter act him. Naruto for his part continued to pant before he went down on one knee breathing heavily, the two swords he carried heavy in his hands.

Finally the Raikage spoke, "Why?"

Naruto gave off a bitter laugh, under his breath he replied and the Raikage owed his training for catching the words, "For her."

Forcing himself to stand Naruto looked wearily at all those who surrounded him. The Raikage shook his head, he wondered who this 'her' was, based on the events in the village it was most likely the blond haired girl who saved him and was in turn saved by this boy. He would leave that for another time, for now he wanted to know why this boy would betray his own comrades. "I meant why did you kill your own fellow villagers."

At this Naruto actually managed a full laugh, sheathing the two blades the Raikage caught a glimpse of them and did a double take, he was about to demand how he had them when Naruto spoke, "These scum are not my fellow leafs, they are disguised Iwa nin." Naruto smiled slightly, "This was part of their pathetic attempt to cause a war between Konoha and Kumo. I decided to crash their party."

The Raikage nodded his head at the response, he was about to demand about the swords when another spoke up. "What was that technique, and your power was amazing surely we should have heard of you before now?"

Turning to face the one who spoke Naruto gave a soft chuckle. "That technique was made by my father, as for the rest of your question... Well it is too complicated to explain, too much is, for now though I recommend all of you leave quickly, I am not sure if there are more Iwa shinobi due to arrive." Naruto nodded to all of them.

Sighing the Raikage nodded back, "I have many questions for you young Uzumaki, the little information I was given by my friend the Hokage about you and your two companions does you no justice." A smile was on the Raikage's face as he spoke, he loved mysteries, they made life more enjoyable and he looked forward to the mystery of Uzumaki Naruto and fully exploring it. "For now you are right, we must leave. Are you able to make it back to Konoha alone or do you require assistance?"

"I shall be fine." Naruto nodded to them again. With a return shake of his head the Raikage signaled his troops who gathered up their wounded and dead before they all took to the trees again, the Raikage stayed behind just long enough to give Naruto a final smile before he too raced off.

Heaving another breath in Naruto waited for around a minute before he spoke aloud to seemingly no one. "You can come out now."

After he spoke ten people dropped down and surrounded him. The Tsuchikage stood tall holding his scythe idly as nine masked ANBU supported him. "You are quite impressive."

Naruto smirked viciously before drawing forth his blades again and dropping into a low guard, "I work at it, I am known as the most surprising ninja after all."

"You're unknown to me," The Tsuchikage said menacingly. "You have managed to interfere in my plans, while I may not be able to raise Iwa up I can still at least strike you down, unless you join me Iwa could use one as strong as you."

Naruto started to laugh, managing to hold onto his drawn swords as he grasped his chest in pain, Naruto gasped for air. "You can't be serious."  
Snarling at the laughter the Tsuchikage reigned in his impulse to strike down the impudent boy. "I am quite serious, we could offer you much in Iwa."  
"Never going to happen," Naruto regained himself and braced on the balls of his feet, "I, with all the disrespect I can manage, tell you to go too hell."

Instantly the Tsuchikage snapped his weapon up as he sneered at the blond. "Stay out of this," The man spoke harshly too his assembled ANBU, "He's mine. How hard can he be, I already stuck my blade through his chest once and he is barely standing."

A harsh hacking laugh responded, "Give it your best." Both warriors glared at the other, one not really understanding why the younger hated him. Sizing each other up both men slightly tightened their grips on their respective weapons before charging.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Pissed would be an understatement for what Yugito was feeling at the moment, Naruto had plain disappeared, it had been over a day since any one had last seen him. Huffing Yugito stormed around the village in search of the younger blond and preparing to rip him a new one for daring to disappear like this. The three of them had things to do and running off was not one of them.

Moving across another set of buildings and glancing down at the street below as she passed Yugito continued her search, she just knew that Naruto running off had something to do with the past the two of them shared. Glaring at the people down on the street below Yugito pushed thoughts of her past with Naruto into the back of her mind for later. After all, she had enough time set aside to go over and mourn over the events. Even as she pushed the memories kept struggling to get to the fore ground of her mind, in no small part to the damn Uchiha and his miserable questioning.

She had met up with the insufferable power crazed raven haired teen only to have him constantly demanding to know what her past with Naruto was, and never accepting her telling him to stuff it. Hissing like a cat Yugito made her way to the next street, she had gone around this stinking village twice already with no sign of Naruto.

Moving towards the northern gate Yugito jumped lightly form building to building. Recent events had been very interesting for her. Thanks to the intervention of herself and Sasuke, and to a degree she admitted Naruto, the war between Kumo and Konoha was over. History was already changed. In the future she knew the kages died in the battle against the other, the two sides for all intents leaderless declared an uneasy and very temporary truce. The worst part was that during the return home of the battle weary Kumo shinobi a large contingent of Konoha ninja struck and slaughtered most of them, even taking away the sword that was given to the Raikage, the Hi no Aku.

The insult could not be tolerated and the war began again in earnest until the masterful tactics of the Sandaime Hokage eventually won out and lead Konoha to a powerful victory, Kumo had barely maintained its position as one of the five great nations. But now, just a few hours ago the Kumo forces had left Konoha, only this time with the Raikage still alive and a solid truce between Kumo and Konoha with a possible alliance to form between the two formerly hostile countries to crush Iwa for their attack.

Yugito had felt like jumping for joy, her village was going to be better than before, perhaps in this time line things would go better for those to come. All Yugito had to do now was find Naruto and tell him the reasons that Akatsuki sent them back in time to this point. Heaving a heavy sigh Yugito jumped up the top of the wall and looked to the north, she wished she could join those who left for Kumo, but it was not to be.

Slowly her eyes traveled over the vast forest and she picked up details, then she felt it, a spike of chakra that she would always recognize, her eyes snapped to the spot and she cursed. Jumping down to the forest outside she began to run.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

They had only made it around a mile before the Raikage and his men felt the spike of chakra from where they had just left. All of them stopped suddenly as it grew and washed over them in a wave. Looking back he offered a annoyed sigh. He owed the young man and from the feel of it there was a major battle going on back behind him. Glancing at his men he sighed before speaking.

"I am unsure as to why but I feel I must go back, I owe that young man for saving all of us and I need to make sure he is not in trouble." The Raikage offered a bowed head, "The rest of you head back while I go check on him."

Nodding his head at the rest of his shinobi the Raikage turned and started jumping back, hopefully he would make it in time. As he jumped he noticed the others coming with him. Six of his ANBU jumped along side him. Giving a sharp nod as he looked at them, "This is my responsibility."

"Hai Raikage-sama," One of his ANBU said pleasantly, "However I personally owe him, I was about to be stabbed with a sword when he removed the head of my attacker." The ANBU gave a chuckle. "So I owe him my life, besides, did you really think that we would allow our kage to run off and have all the fun too himself?"

The other ANBU around gave a laugh at that, this Raikage had done so much for them and they loved to work for him. The Kumo village owed the man so much as he had changed it for the better. The Raikage just offered a sardonic smile though before speaking again, "Far be it from me to deny my ANBU anything."

Together the group moved faster, they had to arrive to help their savior after all.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Their blades met and sparked as they bounced off each other. Naruto and the Tsuchikage disengaged before swinging around again, Naruto aiming for a decapitation while the Tsuchikage attempted to sweep his legs out from under him. Dropping his left hand sword in a defensive maneuver Naruto managed to halt the progress of the moving scythe as his own blade moved forward.

The Tsuchikage merely twisted his scythed to a vertical position and blocked Naruto's right hand blade with the hilt of the scythe. Using the sudden stop the Tsuchikage delivered a powerful kick to Naruto's midsection. As Naruto was sent flying back he felt for the Hiraishin kunai behind the Tsuchikage, feeling it with his chakra he pulled and became a streak again only to have the Tsuchikage neatly side step and place the blade of his weapon where Naruto's neck was pressing against it when he stopped.

Naruto cringed as he felt the cool metal just beneath his chin, he was being badly beaten here and could not win. He hated to admit that this man was so much stronger than himself, even if Naruto had not been so grievously injured he would be most likely loosing, the only thing keeping him alive at this point was the Hiraishin. Though the Tsuchikage had gotten adept at defending against the powerful technique. Kakashi had been right so long ago, you only show your secret weapon once, more than that and it became to predictable as the Tuschikage was now proving to Naruto.

Gulping Naruto used his move again and backed to a farther kunai away from the blade. Promptly he collapsed to the ground on his knees breathing heavily. The Kyuubi was roaring with rage inside the seal and pouring its near infinite chakra through the bars, attempting to heal and supercharge his prison. Naruto hissed in pain as he felt the chakra surge again before slapping another suppression seal onto him chest where it burned against him.

This process had already been repeated again and again. The seal he had place was the sixth one besides the one directly over his necklace. Each of them burned and sizzled angrily against his flesh. His body was covered in several cuts and he had yet to even touch the Tsuchikage with his blades or even a jutsu, the man was just to good.

Speaking of the man he just stood there and laughed, "You're are good boy, and had you not already been wasted attacking my men and so wounded you might have actually managed to give me a hard fight, as you are you could not hope to harm me." The man span his scythe nonchalantly as he spoke down on Naruto.

Drawing in a ragged breath Naruto sucked in his mouth drawing all the blood to one spot before he spit it out. He was nothing but a bloody mess, without the Kyuubi to heal him Naruto doubted he would survive long, if at all without medical attention. Naruto grimaced and forced himself slowly to his feet, barely managing to do that.

"Glad to give you a challenge teme," Naruto amazed himself by speaking so clearly, in an act of more defiance and with his muscles screaming in protest he once again raised his blades.

"Give up already boy, you can't hope to win this." The Tsuchikage said, not moving from his spot, he had to say he was very impressed with the display so far. That this boy could fight with such a grievous wound to begin with and continue to struggle and fight with the numerous cuts and wounds now covering him, not to mention those seals he kept placing on himself which emitted smoke and burned on his flesh.

Leaning on his scythe the Tsuchikage took in the whole appearance of the boy, not the physical but everything. It was said that battle was the truest form of communication and the Tsuchikage was an avid believer of that, through this heartfelt conversation he had with this boy known as Naruto he had learned much. After it all he wished the boy would run, he had seen enough to know that he wanted to fight him at full strength and when he did not do whatever he was to hold himself back. However he knew that would never happen, Naruto would never retreat or surrender. Smiling to himself the Tsuchikage prepared to move and finish it, he at least deserved a swift end.

Before the man could move Naruto spoke up, "You're right, I don't have a hope, of course I haven't had it in a while so there is nothing new there." Naruto looked down at his swords before he dropped them and looked up again into the eyes of the Tsuchikage, "But I won't lose." Moving at cobra like speeds Naruto flashed through a set of seals before holding the ram seal, and nothing seemed to happen.

A low pitched hum suddenly filled the air and a feeling of heat passed through everyone. The Iwa nins looked around for the source until they noticed all the scattered three pronged kunai glowing brightly. Before they could move they heard Naruto utter one word, "Boom."

The explosion was massive, it ripped through the area in a wave of destruction and debris. Four of the Iwa ANBU were dead before they could react the rest escaped with a mixture of light to heavy damage on themselves. The Tsuchikage had massive burn marks on his back along with several cuts on his left arm. They all looked around at the damage surrounding them.

Slowly the smoke and dust receded and before them stood Uzumaki Naruto, they had wondered how he was standing up before and now they were simply gazing at the impossible. Naruto was standing before them with both his swords in hand, though how he could manage was beyond mortal comprehension. His body had been torn up before, now it was beyond that, he had massive gashes that flowed blood in rivers, his entire body was badly burned, his hair was blackened though amazingly relatively intact and blowing slightly. His pants were shredded but thankfully let him keep his decency. A nasty gash ran down his right leg and appeared to nick his artery as his flowed copious amounts of blood. He appeared as death himself to them. Nothing should be able to stand. Looking closer they even realized that a chuck of his right arm muscle was missing and they could see the bone beneath.

Naruto gave them a dark laugh, "I won't lose to you or any one."

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

The Raikage had been just outside the blast radius as the explosions had gone off. Reacting quickly him and the team with him waited for the area to become visible and almost wished that when it was they could not see again. The vision of Naruto was one of hell. The boy should not be standing. Signaling the other the Raikage dropped down beside Naruto and glared at the team from Iwa. The staring match between the two sides continued for a good ten minutes before the Raikage finally huffed and spoke up.

"I suggest you leave, you can't win now." The Raikage looked directly into the face of the Tsuchikage who managed to tear his eyes away from Naruto.

"Very well," The man snarled as he placed his scythe on his back and motioned for his remaining ANBU to gather their dead and move off, "Tell the boy we will meet again."

The Raikage nodded his head and watched the Iwa nins retreat of to the west before turning to face Naruto. The boy smiled and dropped his swords when his enemies had finally left. "Wimps, I could beat them all." Naruto offered as his body shuddered lightly.

"I'm sure you could," One of the Kumo ANBU said mirthfully.

"Damn you should be dead," Another pitched in.

"You'd be surprised what one can live through," Naruto shuddered again. Then he suddenly arched forward as chakra poured from his body, the repressive wave shocking the gathered Kumo nin. The red chakra flowed over his body before he reached shakily, his mouth opening into a silent scream as he did, into his kunai holster. As his hand withdrew he held another seal which he slammed onto his stomach and let loose a primal scream of pain. He heaved in another breath barely as yet another person rushed forward to join them.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Yugito hurried as fast as she could, it was quite amazing how fast a jinchurriki could travel when pressed too. Pushing Nibi's chakra and using other methods Yugito managed what would be a several hour trip for most ninja in less than thirty minutes. There was a sense of urgency to her travel as she quickly made her was forward.

Yugito could not deny her feelings, she hated Naruto bitterly, but at the same time she loved him more than anything. It was confusing for her, how could she hate and love the same person to such extremes. Naruto had taken her world from her, but Naruto was her world at the same time. She tried so much to deny all of it, and had even successfully buried all but her hate, or so she thought. Until times like this, there was a feeling in the chakra she had felt, something that drove her on.

The air was thick with anticipation, she had to arrive and help Naruto. A feeling burned on her neck, a raw mark of red. Reaching up she grabbed it and tried to hold back the pulsing painful feeling. The thing had started to burn more fiercely and painfully ever since she had felt the chakra pulse. The pain slowly built up and reached new levels and was really starting to irritate her. Withdrawing her hand she cursed, it was covered in blood. While Yugito would never claim to be an expert of marks like the one on her neck, she did know some of the basics. The mark connected her, and it warned her when the other person with the mark was in pain or danger, and too a limited degree what they were feeling.

The marks were ancient to humans, but something well known to demons, something they had developed an age before. It was a simple mark to help protect ones mate.

Suddenly up ahead a massive explosion ripped through the land scape, Yugito screamed as the mark on her neck burned and pain surged through her originating from the mark and brought her to her knees. Reaching up to her neck again she felt the sticky blood thick on herself, she felt the indented mark from which the blood flowed. The mark was simple really, the marks easily identified as teeth surrounded a orange and black fox with nine tails flowing around it in a spiral fashion.

Struggling up Yugito fought the pain as it came over her in waves. A female voice screamed in her head. **'FIND HIM NOW!'** Yugito tried to ignore the insistent yelling of the demon cat sealed with in her but found herself agreeing.

'What is going on that has you worried,' Yugito spoke in her head, 'You can tell more from the connection then I.'

**'The fool is doing something very stupid,'** The Nibi was hissing in anger, **'Kyuubi is...'**

'So what if he is doing something stupid,' Yugito thought back viciously, 'Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll die.'

**'Foolish girl, when will you listen to me,'** Nibi was in a really hissing fit insider her mind. **'If he dies...'**

'I don't care,' Yugito shouted back inside her head before cutting the connection, or trying to at least.

**'He will need you after this foolishness,'** Nibi spoke softly before curling back up in her cage, perhaps this would be the first steps in correcting past mistakes. Nibi could dream.

For her part Yugito tried to ignore the comments of the fur ball sealed inside her. After all the stupid cat was partially to blame for what had happened. Cursing Yugito pushed forward again and arrived just as the Kyuubi's vile chakra spiked again. She looked across to where Naruto was on the ground arching, she watched as he slowly reached in his holster and withdrew a tag before slapping it on himself.

The chakra vanished in an instant and Yugito got a good look at him and cried out in horror, what was he thinking. Before she could gain a rational thought and contain herself Yugito cried out again and rushed forward catching Naruto before he completely collapsed.

Naruto looked up as Yugito's arms caught hold of him, looking into her pleading eyes he smiled slightly as she rolled him over and laid him out with his head in her lap. She started to reach for the tags he placed on himself only to have him reach up and stop her. Looking into his eyes she finally spoke, "Why would you do this, are you insane?"

A large peaceful smile came onto Naruto's face, "I owe you." Naruto sank back, before speaking again, softly, "It was important." Naruto's voice started to trail off, "Now you're here I can rest, only..." Naruto's voice stopped as he fell asleep with his head resting on her, he was completely at peace with the world based on how he looked and how his face relaxed.

Yugito could not bear to move him.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

_It was all so simple really, Naruto had figured it out and that is why they came here. He had to admit Kumo was quite impressive, the village nestled in a massive glacial lake valley. Clouds surrounded the massive mountains and flowed into the valley itself covering the village, it was almost like a mist. The village though was massive buildings that rose high into the sky, there were massive antennas on the top of the tower with cords that trailed of them and connected to the ground. Naruto wondered about these until a bolt of lightning struck one. He watched fascinated as the electricity arced down the pole and cord until it ended in the ground._

_Moving forward Jiraiya slightly behind him the two continued to walk. They had already passed the guards to the city. They lay a little farther back in the pass to the city. Any other way to attempt to arrive in the city besides on that path would be suicide so that made it the perfect spot. Naruto still watched the city in amazement as the two made their way towards the Raikage tower as it would be called here._

_The two reached the open square just before the tower and Naruto paused again in awe to take in the six massive statues surrounding the square and looking down upon it. Each statue was made of what appeared to be steel and all were dressed in various shinobi gear holding weapons. Finally he made the connection, he spoke to Jiraiya, "These are the Raikage, aren't they?"_

_Jiraiya looked down at his young student and nodded, "Quite, but we shouldn't linger, the Raikage is expecting us."_

_Naruto smiled back, and looked at the different statues until he came to the sixth, it was an imposing man to be sure and Naruto was not sure he wanted to deal with him. However, Naruto needed to deal with what he had discovered, it would affect the current political climate._

_Sighing heavily Naruto grasped the sword beneath his cloak, moving forward both made it to the top of the tower and approached the secretary. Naruto peeled off and looked out a window at the impressive sight, he would let his teacher deal with the boring details with the secretary. Finally he was drawn back into the conversation. "Naruto, we are to see the Raikage now."_

_Naruto nodded his head briefly and turned to face Jiraiya, joining him they made their way to the door flanked by two Kumo ANBU. Both of the ANBU stood with iron discipline and did not even blink or move as the two Konoha shinobi opened the door to the Raikage's office slowly._

_Naruto stepped into the room and smiled as he looked around until his eyes rested upon the man sitting behind the desk, he matched his statue perfectly in looks, except where the statue had an imposing feeling the man gave a relaxed aura. It was quite interesting, but then again Naruto reflected how the Sandaime's carving on the Hokage mountain looked very stern and imposing but the man was much different, and he also did not picture his father, Namikaze Minato to be so daunting either. That was solidified in his mind after Jiraiya spoke about him._

_The man behind the desk stood and offered his hand to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama, it is an honor too have you here." The Rokudaime Raikage smiled wide as Jiraiya took his hand. The man was well built, tall and lanky, his face had a soft yet hard look and his goatee fit it perfectly, his black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Finishing shaking Jiraiya's hand he continued on, "I hope you can sign something for me." The Raikage's eyes lit up and Naruto had to suppress his eye roll. Finally the man stopped his lecherous grin and face Naruto extending his hand as well. "It is also an honor to meet the son of the legendary Namikaze Minato."_

_Smiling Naruto took the offered hand and shook it, "Thank you sir, but I go by Uzumaki, my mother's maiden name."_

_The Raikage nodded, "Of course Uzumaki-san."_

_Naruto scratched nervously behind his head, "Please call me Naruto Raikage-sama."_

_Jiraiya smiled lightly, it had taken him awhile to smash manners into the boy, and while they would not always stick he knew that Naruto would use them due to the importance of this meeting. "Raikage-san, Naruto and I have come here to do some research as well as speak to you on important matters."_

_The Raikage broke out into a lecherous grin at the mention of research from Jiraiya. "Research eh, well there is a beautiful blond around that you must absolutely use."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes at this, "I swear everyone is a pervert."_

_The two older men laughed at this. Finally the Raikage broke it, "Well what is the manner of research, you know our jutsu's are not to be taught to you."_

"_Just historical is all," Naruto spoke quickly. "I understand that you don't want to release your secrets and that is fine, I just need to check some history and such." Naruto glanced over at Jiraiya, "I would however still like permission to be able to train when not busy researching, I can't let my skills go down with everything going on."_

_The Raikage smiled lightly, "Ah yes, the Akatsuki a dangerous group to be sure, it would indeed be wise not to let your skills slip with them hunting for you."_

"_Exactly," Naruto smiled._

_Looking at his student again Jiraiya smiled, "Naruto, why don't you get something to eat."_

_Understanding the message that the two wanted to speak privately Naruto stood up, "Why not, Raikage do you know a good ramen stand?"_

_The man shook his head, "I really don't though I do know a great sushi spot if you like?"_

"_Never really had that, guess I should try it," Naruto looked thoughtful._

_Scribbling out some directions down on a piece of paper the Raikage motioned it too Naruto. "Now Naruto, I know I can trust you but I'm afraid I still must assign a guard while you are here." The Raikage gave a nasty smirk, he loved his idea. "I will tell you who it is though, her name is Nii Yugito." The man flashed a look at Jiraiya, "I'm sure you will find you have much in common."_

_Naruto for his part smiled widely, "Really, that's great I love making friends." Naruto took the directions and bowed respectfully before rushing out of the office with a rushed "Buy Ero-sennin."_

_Jiraiya shook his head muttering "Damn gaki" before looking up at the Raikage, "Tell me, did you just set my student up with your jinchurriki?"_

_The Raikage's smile, if possible, just grew._

_XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX_

_Naruto made his way to the sushi stand and smiled. His nose was assaulted with stands as he walked forward and looked around, making up his mind he walked to the counter. Picking up a menu who looked at it and realized he really had no clue here. He was completely lost at this place._

_Finally Naruto just sighed and set the menu down huffing when a voice spoke up. "Let me guess, never had sushi before?"_

_Naruto turned to face the person who had spoken and stopped instantly. She was beautiful, that was the only thought that came to mind but there was something more. He felt something thrashing about inside as he looked at her. Finally he shook his head and spoke up, "Yeah, I'm a ramen lover personally, the closest I have gotten to sushi is the seafood ramen."  
The blond woman laughed lightly and sat down next to him, "Never had ramen myself, I love this stuff to much but I'll do you a favor, how about I order for you here?"_

_Naruto just found himself nodding in response. The woman laughed again, Naruto just watched her, she moved so gracefully, almost catlike. Finally he snapped out of it and offered his hand to her. "Uzumaki Naruto."_

_The woman smiled and took his hand, both of them ignored the sparks that shot up and down them at the contact, "Nii Yugito."_

_Naruto could not help but smile widely at that raising an appraising eyebrow as he spoke, "Ah, so you're my keeper."  
Yugito shook her head in confusion, "Keeper?"_

"_Yeah, the Raikage said my guard would be you while I was here," Naruto smiled widely, "I guess he sent you here to find me."_

_A laugh came out of the woman, "Ah, well... The thing is that I don't know what you're talking about. I just got back from a mission and have yet to report back, I was too hungry."_

"_Oh, okay, well I guess you know your next mission now," Naruto flashed her a smile, "I assure you that it will be easy, I have no intentions of being difficult."_

"_Well that is nice to know," Yugito said bowing her head and looking closely at his whisker marks for some reason. "But for now let's eat, okay?"_

"_Sure," Naruto turned to face the bar. "I trust you not to poison me."_

"_Your confidence in me is inspiring." Yugito replied mirthfully before signaling the man behind the counter._

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

The blond on the bed was barely breathing, his chest moving a minuscule distance up and down. Blood was still flowing every where off of him. There were three IV's plugged into him two pumping blood the last one some unknown solution. The healers had tried everything to heal him but nothing worked and no one knew why. His wounds would not close.

Yugito sat to the side, the healers had just left a few minutes ago and would be gone for another hour before they rushed in again to change everything. Naruto was for all intents dying. Yugito had rushed her fellow blond back after she ripped of those damn demon suppressing seals and Kyuubi's chakra had not started to heal the boy.

Shifting in her seat trying to get more comfortable Yugito watched the blond. She was not doing the best, a bandage around her neck kept the blood from flowing far, but the bandages just became blood soaked after a few minutes, all they did was keep it from going to far. Reaching out a hand to brush Naruto's hair back Yugito snatched it back when it was an inch away as though burned.

What was she doing, she wanted this, Naruto dead and in pain. That was the price for the pain and betrayal he had inflicted on her.

**'He didn't betray you foolish girl,'** Nibi said in her mind.

'Yes he did, and you know it,' Yugito snapped back at her tenant.

**'You are still such a fool,'** Nibi smashed against the bars in the mind before settling down again, **'You know what has to be done, the fool boy has suppressed Kyuubi to far, who knows how long he has been suppressing him.'**

'What are you talking about, only a few days,' Yugito said quickly, 'After all he released Kyuubi's chakra when we watched him fight the Uchiha.'

Nibi growled, **'When will you learn what you must, that was a fluke, he has been suppressing Kyuubi for longer than that. Based on what I have felt and seen I would say he has kept the fox down since the events in Kumo.'**

Yugito snorted indignantly.

**'Look at his arm you stupid girl.' **Nibi demanded in a harsh shout. Yugito scowled but complied looking down at his now bare arms, one of them heavily wrapped and she saw it, numerous square burn marks up and down.

"What?" Yugito acutally spoke a loud as she saw them, she recognized the style of burn and the size.

**'You finally noticed, those easily date to just after Kumo.'** Nibi sniffed in her cage. **'He has suppressed the chakra that long.'**

'But it has been almost two years.' Yugito said and resisted the urge to reach out and pull Naruto to her at the sight of those marks.

Nibi sighed insider her cage and curled up, **'This surprises you?'**

'Yes,' Yugito thought quickly, 'And no. He would go to this extreme.' This time Yugito did not stop her hand that reached out and caressed his face. 'It's not fair, and I...'

**'Kitten, you will understand eventually,'** Nibi started a soft purr.

'You haven't call me that since...' Yugito trailed off, 'Why are you doing it again?'

**'Because maybe, just maybe you will finally understand.' **Nibi picked up the purring to sooth her host. **'You must, you refused to even understand when the Uchiha pointed it out.'**

'I... I...' Yugito went through all her moments, everything that had happened. 'I don't want him to die. But I still hate him.'

**'Well it is a step in the right direction,'** Nibi said quietly. **'You'll stop hiding eventually.'**

'I don't know what you mean.' Yugito said defensively never consciously acknowledging her hand which continued to stroke across Naruto's cheek and fore head.

**'Argh,'**Nibi screamed in annoyance,**'You are so stubborn it hurts me. For now just do what you need to.'**

Yugito sighed and nodded, she didn't speak back to her furry tenant. Lifting up her other hand she rested it on Naruto's chest. Running her caressing hand through his hair once quickly she reached down to the base of Naruto's neck and gently moved some bandages away revealing a dark mark. The mark was clearly a bite that had healed but the teeth marks remained indented; in the middle was a cat curled up with two tails flaring around it and a flame around the entire cat.

Seeing the mark Yugito went up to the base of her own neck and removed the bandages from which some blood still flowed. Yugito hated this, all the consequences would be hard, but she did not really have much choice if she wanted Naruto to live.

Yugito got up and sat on the bed next to Naruto before leaning down over him face to face. She wanted to kiss him but refrained, she could not love the monster that had done so much to her. Moving slightly to the side Yugito moved her mouth just over the mark, she could not resist the urge and kissed it slightly before she opened her mouth and closed her teeth over the mark. Her teeth fit perfectly into the indents, made by her they would always fit her perfectly. Yugito resisted smiling as her teeth were clamped there.

A feeling of overwhelming peace and contentment settle over her, this was meant to be, she and Naruto together. But then the images rushed her and she felt tears burn in her eyes before they fell down her face. The feeling was diminished, not gone but it was easier to ignore. Steeling herself Yugito put more pressure on the mark actually piercing the skin and drawing blood. The taste was euphoric and addictive, wholly meant for her and no one else, the far reaching effects of what she and Naruto had done.

Focusing herself despite her thoughts Yugito called forth her chakra and pushed it into the bite mark as well as Nibi's. Yugito's lips curved as she heard a loud **'FINALLY'** in the back of her head. The effect was instant, Naruto suddenly shot up into a sitting position, Yugito still lock on his neck, he was not conscious, it was all instinct.

Yugito bit back a moan as Naruto's mouth clamped down on the mark on her neck, fitting as perfectly as her teeth had fit the mark on his neck. Soon Naruto's and Kyuubi's chakra flowed into her and Yugito did moan. She hated it, she had missed this more than she could have believed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto and held him close as she could, his arms did the same to her pulling her close.

Then it happened, finally the connection came, the one Yugito had desperately shut and locked. The door was broken through.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Yugito found herself in the mind scape her and Naruto had set up so long before, it was peaceful and beautiful. A combination of both their homes in a way. The grass tickled her legs as she sat in a field, Naruto was laying his head in her lap. Yugito's hands absently brushing his hair and running over his face. Naruto's face was contented beyond belief and Yugito felt that same contentment reach her.

A loud and feral sounding growl issued and Yugito snapped her head around. She watched with amusement sparkling in her eyes as nine tailed fox and a two tailed cat rolled around and generally played with each other before the fox licked the cats face. The two biju were quite wrapped up in there own world as Yugito sighed. Neither was their full size here, but that did not bother the two. However Yugito did not want to have to watch the two... Clearing her throat loudly she called out interrupting the two.

"We are here for a reason." Yugito's eyes glanced down at the resting blond in her lap.

Kyuubi just growled at her before walking over with Nibi right beside him leaning slightly into his body. It would be sweet Yugito reflected if not for everything that had happened. **"You are responsible for this, and I will not follow your demands." **The Kyuubi was furious and shouted at her.

Thankfully Nibi decided to take pity on her host as she gently licked the side of Kyuubi's face calming the fox down. **"That may be she is primarily responsible, but we still have to help."**

Kyuubi just sighed and sat back on his haunches, **"Yes, but only if she agrees to never cut the link again, I won't be separated like that again. At least through the rules if we die our souls are linked and we would be together." **Kyuubi spoke down to the cat beside him before it wrapped its tails securely around it.

Yugito sighed and bowed her head, she realized this would happen. The link was open again and Kyuubi and Nibi would insure it stayed that way. She had no choice, "Fine, just do it."

Nibi sighed slightly as Kyuubi removed his tails from around her and wrapped them around the blond lifting him up. Nibi moved over next to Yugito and laid next to her placing her head into the young woman's lap. After a few minutes Yugito finally broke and started to cry into Nibi.

The two sat there for several hours, Yugito poured out everything to the cat she had housed since she was one. Nibi just purred and tried to comfort her. Kyuubi could be bitter, but Nibi would speak with him now that she could again. This connection was built for that purpose. The two bijus had accepted their fate and when Yugito and Naruto found each other they gave them the markings, which both used happily.

When the two of them discovered that they were linked through them they had been over joyed, but more so were the biju who found they could communicate through the link, they finally had company again, well more than that really. Naruto and Yugito to show their appreciation agreed to fix the marks to allow the Nibi and Kyuubi to see each other when ever, not just when Naurto and Yugito were in the link. That meant that now once again Kyuubi and Nibi could spend all day together, and not be so alone. There was more to it than that but for now it did not matter as much, just knowing the two could be together again was surprisingly enough for the two biju.

Eventually it came to an end and the Kyuubi made his was back over carrying Naruto's still limp form. Nibi moved her head out of Yugito's lap and Kyuubi set the boy down back in position with his head once again in the lap of the young woman. Nibi made her way back over to Kyuubi and purred into his ear softly as they watched Yugito run her hands through Naruto's hair once again.

Kyuubi having enough made his way over to the two and spoke, **"I think it is time you two went back, we will speak again tonight, he will know then that you have reopened the link."**

Yugito nodded and then bowed her head, "Thank you, and I'm sorry I punished the two of you when I was just trying cut ties with Naruto for what he did."

Kyuubi sighed and then looked over at Nibi before walking over, **"You should know, neither of us was in control."** With those words he pushed Yugito and Naruto back into the real world.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX  
A/N  
XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX  
I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, too many projects, too many distractions.  
I have another story in mind that refuses to leave, I am forcing my self to work on this and Beyond Death, but it is hard. I will finish at least one of these two up though before I publish something else, no matter what, promise.  
I beg for reviews... Well thanks for reading,  
Final Sleeper


	4. Reasons I

A/N I do not own the rights to Naruto or character, these are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 – Reasons (Part I)

Yugito woke up from the world of dreams, her and Naruto still wrapped around each other. Looking at the blond she was still holding close with his head in her shoulder she sighed deeply, not able to reign in her urge she ran a hand through his hair, enjoying the feel of it. The sensation of just holding Naruto again was intoxicating, something she had missed more then she ever realized.

Sadly her peace of mind, the feeling of contentment was broken as memories flooded in on her. Things she could not forgive Naruto or herself for. Tears start to flow out from her eyes and she slowly settled Naruto back on the hospital bed running a last affectionate hand down his cheek as she prepared to stand. However she did not stand, she continued to sit on the side of the bed as Naruto's face contorted into a grimace when she removed her hand. Against her will Yugito ran her fingers smoothly across the whiskers on Naruto's face, the effect settling the blond down and allowing his face to return to a peaceful expression.

Yugito was caught up in her stroking of Naruto's cheeks that she never saw the other person in the room, someone quickly becoming irritated at his own lack of knowledge concerning the odd situation that occurred when the former Kumo shinobi woke up. Enough was enough and watching Yugito sit entranced with his former teammate was quite annoying.

The 'Hn' startled Yugito who looked around wildly until her eyes settled on the raven haired teen in the room sitting with his arms drawn up under his chin. Yugito looked at Sasuke, how dare he interrupt her, Sasuke merely quirked an eyebrow and sent her a look which clearly asked what she was doing.

Reluctantly Yugito let her hand fall away from Naruto's face, the blond quickly becoming stressed once more. Yugito looks at Sasuke and shakes her head, she refuses too explain what she was doing and why, it was none of the young Uchiha's business anyway.

Sasuke intensified his glare in response, he needed to know what was going on, what was the history between Yugito and Naruto, Yugito clearly hated Naruto and yet here she was providing comfort to his former teammember. Giving into his curiosity was something that Sasuke frequently avoided, this time it was too much. "I want to know?"

"Know what?" Yugito tried to dance around the question, something she did not wish too answer.

"What is your history with Naruto?" Sasuke stated in an annoyed tone.

"I don't see how that is your business." Yugito's cold response was matched by her now cold eyes which bore deep into Sasuke's own.

Sasuke continued the staring war, he refused to back down on this. After two full minutes Sasuke finally spoke once more, "He is my friend, and as I have stated before."

Thoughts raced through Yugito's mind, should she tell Sasuke, should she let him in on what her past was with Naruto. The answer she wanted to give was no, but part of her wanted to tell Sasuke some of it. Sasuke himself seemed to sense her reluctance and gave in some what too her inner struggle. "At least tell me the reasoning of those marks and why you were as you were."

Yugito nodded slightly, she could tell that much, something that was not quite so bad. "The marks are simple, they show us too be mates, bonded too each other so tightly that death cannot even separate us."

Someone slapping him would have done less to shock the Uchiha scion, he could easily guess the meaning of mates, the two were for all purposes married for eternity. The question was how this happened, and why they choose this.

"We fell in love," Yugito continued on. "Naruto came to Kumo and we met, things went so well from then on, the two of us so much in love that we took the offer from our respective biju without question and marked each other." Sasuke nodded slowly, though his thoughts were confused, he though that Naruto had loved Sakura and yet had apparently only known Yugito for a short time before marking her.

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded, he had to know why they went from love and closeness to hate and estrangement so rapidly.

Yugito shook her head, "That is not something I will ever tell you Uchiha and you will do well to never ask that again."

The coldness in her glare had intensified to epic proportions frighting Sasuke who nodded slowly in acceptance of her statement. Sasuke sighed and stood up before walking to the door, "I don't know what happened but I don't think you hate him as much as you try too." Sasuke spoke before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Yugito took one last furtive glance at Naruto running a hand down his cheek before she too left the room. She walked slowly, eventually reaching the room of the inn that the Hokage had lined up for her too use while in Konoha until more permanent arrangements could be made. Opening the door she walked smoothly too her bed where she collapsed on it breathing heavily, she had not wanted to go through all those emotions today, it was hard enough for her without dragging them back out.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Eyes snapped open and observed the white room around him, Naruto felt the pain that still went through his body. Part of him had really hoped that he had died and that would be it. It was only a small part however, he could not take Yugito with him, and no matter how much she would hate him he would always love her. Rolling too his side Naruto checked his condition and noticed that there seemed to be something missing, something that felt lighter all of the sudden.

Reaching up Naruto felt his neck and the mark that was there. Realization swept over Naruto, Yugito had unblocked the link through the mark. The hope and happiness that rushed out at the thought was a welcome relief after so long. Yet the dark thoughts came once more, she had only done it so that she would survive not because she cared for him, she wanted to find a way to permanently sever the link so that she could kill him herself. That could be the only explanation.

Standing up too his feet Naruto made his way shakily to the door of the closet holding the things that had been removed from him when he was brought to the hospital earlier, wrenching the door open angrily Naruto started to pull out his things.

**'That wasn't her only reason you know.'** Naruto cursed silently too himself, Yugito had also undid the mental blocks he had placed over the Kyuubi to prevent having to hear the annoying thing speak. '**She did it...'**

'SHUT UP!'Naruto screamed inside his mind cutting off the voice of his tenant. Grabbing the last of his things Naruto slammed the closet door shut and walked out into the hall as the Kyuubi reeled from any mortal daring to speak too him like that. Naruto had never shown this kind of response before, even when they had started a mutual deal.

**'LISTEN BRAT',** Kyuubi's voice echoed through Naruto's head almost making the blond gasp and grasp his head, yet discipline aloud Naruto to keep his feet merely wobbling a little.

'Before you go on,' Naruto interrupted what would have been a good rant as he felt around in his pocket for something. 'I could care less, you will just lie to me, I have seen it before, if she did it for other reasons she would have been there when I woke up at the least.'

Naruto's words too Kyuubi finished as he grasped onto what he was searching for in his pocket, pulling it out he just gave a cursory glance at the slip of paper with writing on it. **'NO...' **Kyuubi's outburst died as Naruto slapped the seal on his arm harshly leaving a red hand print around the paper where it now burned onto his skin.

Slightly painful was not a matter to Naruto as the sigh of relief was exhaled, he had found himself addicted to cutting of the Kyuubi's influence through the seals. Quickly leaving the building and avoiding what was no doubt a smothering hospital staff Naruto made his way down the street when he was finally caught.

Naruto was thankful it was not a nurse, at least not yet. Of course in another forty years she would be screaming and hitting him for daring to leave like he was now. Standing before him was Tsunade coming to the hospital to do her evening training. Naruto could not help but smile at the thought of seeing where Tsunade began her legendary career as a renowned medic.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade demanded loudly, Naruto held in a wince as he recognized the glare that now graced Tsunade's features before thanking Kami that he was not going to suffer the painful beating that would normally follow it.

"Just leaving the hospital," Naruto held out his arms and patted himself down. "See I'm all better."

Tsunade just rolled her eyes at that comment. "I don't think you are, it looks more like you're sneaking out."

'Perceptive brat' was the thought that ran through Naruto's head. "Well I am, believe me, I think I know my own body's healing ability better than those fools in there."  
The eye roll happened again and Naruto swallowed his sigh forcibly. "I don't believe you."

Naruto just smiled before making a choice, perhaps there was a way to get out of this. "What if I told you about an impressive technique that you can use?"

Tsunade scoffed at this, "I am not the one who loves jutsu, that is my team mates, trying bribing them with that."

"Well..." Naruto drug out the word, "This is something only you can do, and besides I have a feeling it will be useful in curbing Jiraiya's perverted tendencies before they begin."

Tsunade seemed to perk up at that, if only a little. Naruto smiled and knew he just needed a little more to convince her, but what was the question. Tsunade was right, this would be so much easier to teach to the jutsu hungry Jiraiya or Orochimaru. Tsunade sensed his hesitation and like all little predators moved right in for the kill. "You are strong right?"

Naruto gagged at that, where did that comment come from. Slowly nodding his head Naruto agreed to her statement.

"I over heard from my grand uncle that you beat an army and only lost to the Tsuchikage afterwards because you were tired, is that right."

A little wary at where Tsunade was going Naruto slowly nodded his head once more, "Yesss..."

"Well than I won't tell if you promise to train me." Tsunade demanded loudly.

Naruto smiled, "You don't want me to train you Tsunade-san."

"Why not?" Tsunade put her hands on her hips impetuously. "You were offering to train me before."  
"I was offering to tell you how to perform one jutsu, not training." Naruto clarified.

"Well I don't see the difference and unless you want me to tell everyone in the hospital that you left early you will train me."

Naruto glared, he hated hospitals with a passion, there had only been one stay where he had not attempted escape the moment he was conscious once more. Now here was the chibi version of the person who had always forced him to stay in the hospital despite how much he protested it. Yet this was a earlier version, one who could still be corrupted to allow people to leave before they were healed up.

"All right," Naruto spoke slowly and carefully, not completely sure what he was getting himself into. "I will agree to that, but you better work hard at my training."

"I will." Tsunade said importantly.

"Then let's go." Naruto started walking off in the direction he had been heading before.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Yugito closed her eyes, she was tired of staring at the same unchanging ceiling. She should be training at the moment, going over the scroll Konan gave her and improving her skills so that the time came she would be strong enough to win.

Rolling on the bed Yugito buried her face in the pillow, she should be training, but she could not bring herself too. To many thoughts and memories were running through her head, the good and bad times that she had spent with Naruto during their time together. Things had been so great, even during the bad times they had suffered, each moment and event just brought them closer together.

Yugito tried to focus on that but her thoughts slowly progressed and it replayed in front of her mind, Naruto's sin, the one mistake she could not bring herself to forgive. After that her life had shut down, everything collapsed around her, the perfect world that had been forming shattered and the real world came crashing down around her.

The depression had been bad, it had taken months for her to really do anything other than wonder in self pity and loathing. She had only just found the initiative to escape from Naruto who would have continued to follow her to the ends of the earth. Even though it was a loving gesture it also served to remind her of what he had done and what she had suffered and failed herself at.

It was hard to admit that she blamed herself for part of what happened, but she had to admit it too herself, no matter how much she wished she did not.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

_Yugito was held protectively by Naruto, he had pushed back and slaughtered the two Akatsuki agents who had come to capture her rending the duo from limb to limb in a gory display. But that did not seem to satisfy him and led to this situation. Buildings around them burned fiercely as Yugito slowly awakened back to the world of consciousness. She had only passed out from the pain a few moments before Naruto had grabbed her up. Being awake just long enough to see him kill the religious one, Hidan._

_Looking around Yugito choked on the smoke as the screams of terror pierced through the village. Confused Yugito looked around frantically, trying to find what was attacking her home. Her movement attracted the attention of Naruto who drew her closer too himself. Yugito looked up into Naruto's face, though now covered in blood and red chakra she could not see a monster, only the man she loved. Besides, he must have had to enter this stated to defend her home, and hopefully it would be his home one day as well._

_However Naruto stopped looking at her and suddenly shot his head to look to the side, Yugito followed the movement and saw one of Kumo's villagers running frantically. Yugito attempted to stand up and run to assist the woman but Naruto held her even tighter, Yugito had to admit that she felt pretty safe in that grip._

_The feeling of safe disappeared in an instant of horror as one of the nine flowing tails of chakra behind Naruto shot out and decapitated the terror struck woman. Yugito's world froze in that instant, Naruto was not a monster and would never harm the innocent, yet he had just done that, he had just slaughtered a villager that was fleeing. The horror filled moment shook her senses and she suddenly could hear what the screams were, as sharp as if they were spoken right in her ear._

"_The Kyuubi is attacking," A woman's voice rang out._

"_Get the civilians out of here, it is slaughtering everyone." Another voice shouted elsewhere._

"_Find Jiraiya-sama, he is the only one who can stop it," A third voice responded._

_Yugito was horrified, what had happened, why was Naruto doing this, the voices of terror and desperate continued to reach her ears, including the agony of those she witnessed Naruto murder in front of her with disturbing and sickening ease._

"_It has already slain the Raikage." Yugito's heart momentarily stopped at that. Naruto had killed the Raikage, someone she had long admired and respected. Her heart and mind stopped and restarted once more. Both refused to believe what her eyes, ears, and nose were telling them. Naruto was mercilessly attacking and eradicating her village, her home, friends and colleagues._

_Her hand started to move and Yugito grasped into her kunai pouch, finding the hilt of the unique knife she pulled it free and clear of the leather. She had to stop Naruto, it was her duty as a Kumo kounichi to do so, even if he was her mate. Even if..._

_Yugito felt tears sting her cheeks, she slowly moved the blade, she knew of Naruto's healing. Especially how it had increased since the deal that Naruto and her had made with Nibi and Kyuubi. Because of that she knew exactly how to kill him, slitting his wrists would not work. However, slitting his throat should and if not that driving a blade into the base of his skull and up into his brain would do the trick._

_Positioning the blade at Naruto's throat Yugito took a breath, she would start by deeply slitting his throat and severing everything before driving the blade strait up into his brain. Tears flowed out of her eyes and sobs racked her, she was having to kill the love of her life._

_The screams around her intensified as Naruto broke into another of the civilian safety bunkers and systematically began to kill those inside, even the children. The tears came harder and Yugito found herself looking into Naruto's face. Even though hidden he was still there, his arms were holding her tight enough that she could feel his breath and the beat of his heart. The chakra that was so harmful to others do to its poisonous nature embraced her and wrapped around her in a layer of comport._

_Yugito pressed the blade into Naruto's flesh, the chakra unresistant as it would never consider her a threat. Yet she had not pressed it far enough to draw blood yet. Yugito held the blade there, her hand steady before it began to shake. Another scream, blood actually splashed across her back this time from Naruto's latest victim. She could end this all with a simple cut, the blade was there._

_Yugito was shaking terribly now, sobbing violently as tears streamed down her face. Naruto's heart was beating strong against her and she felt her resolve fade with each beat. The blade slowly slipped form her once clenched fingers, dropping slowly, as though time had slowed to a crawl, to the ground where it hit with a clang that sounded in finality even above the screams and explosions._

_More sobs issued from Yugito's throat and she cluched herself tighter too Naruto as he continued his rampage. Burying her head into Naruto's chest and shoulder she cried for her failure. She loved Naruto too much and she could not bring herself to do that too him, it was beyond unthinkable. Yugito clung too Naruto praying for everything to just stop._

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

The tear soaked pillow was clutched tightly, Yugito held it as if her life depended upon its very existence. There was so much more, but that scene, that one scene of how she could have stopped it replayed through her mind over and over. Slowly Yugito cried herself to sleep, never noticing that she slept in the seal as well, Nibi wrapping her tails around the young woman as she sobbed.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched over Tsunade as she worked out, they had been at it for three hours now in the forest of death. Finally enough was enough.

"Time for you to go home." Naruto shouted over at the very young teen.

A disappointed sigh was his response as Tsunade came over too him, "But I was really getting into it."

Naruto chuckled lightly, she did love her training. "Maybe tomorrow."

Tsunade nodded her head in the affirmative to that and started off out of the forest. Naruto smiled as he remembered her initial disbelief at training in this dark wood. She had soon gotten over that however and merely focused on training. Naruto smiled at the oddity of this as well, he would figure in this situation that Yugito would be the trainer that Tsunade would choose and given the other two on her team that Jiraiya, or possibly Orochimaru would come begging him for lessons. Naruto than shuddered, if Tsunade had heard about his victory than it was a sure bet that Jiraiya and Orochimaru would as well and then the two would come looking for him and beg for that training.

Shuddering silently Naruto picked up his gear and moved farther into training ground 44, affectionately known as the forest of death, even in this time period. Jumping up into the trees Naruto raced forward seeking a good spot to camp out. It happened just as he was about to jump off another branch. Pain raced through his body and the seal on his stomach flared in pain.

Falling to the ground Naruto hit is hard and rolled before he was forcibly stopped by slamming into a tree. Cursing loudly Naruto winced in pain as he started to move once more.

**'I will not be silenced you ungrateful brat,'** Kyuubi's voice thundered in Naruto's skull. Realization at what had happened hit Naruto hard.

'You forced through the seal,' Naruto spoke softly, he felt his right should was dislocated from the tumble so he moved with his left hand to grab another tag.

**'You will cease that at once,' **Kyuubi protested loudly. **'You have become addicted to the effects of those and it is affecting your mental state.'**

Naruto paused his hand briefly as the creature sealed with in him spoke. Then he began to move again, 'So what if I am.'

**'Brat...' **A growl issued from the cage and Naruto winced in pain as Kyuubi forced another massive wave of chakra through the reinforced bars.

'I don't care anymore,' Naruto shouted inside his head despite the pain that was now constant as the Kyuubi pushed a constant stream of chakra through the bars Naruto gritted his teeth and withdrew another seal before slamming it onto himself. Kyuubi screamed in frustration and was cut short as the tag took effect.

Naruto hissed slightly as the tags effects washed over him, the feeling sent a shiver down his spine. Groaning Naruto got shakily too his feet. Bracing himself against the tree Naruto leaned heavily on the trunk as he bowed his head and focused on making the world stop spinning. Determining that it was correct now Naruto started to walk in circles trying to get his body back under control.

After ten minutes Naruto was sure he was fine, cracking his neck loudly Naruto flexed a fist before settling it into a solid mass and throwing it into the nearest tree. A satisfying crunch was heard from his hand and the tree as the bark and wood gave way into splinter. What followed was a flurry of destruction as Naruto took his frustration and anger out on the forest.

Trees were destroyed and literally uprooted as the animals of the area fled the crashes and noises caused by Naruto's angry murder of the wood. The earth was rent open and massive gashes tore through the area. An hour later Naruto stood panting in the middle of it all, he had exhausted himself, not for training but just to remove the feelings of anger and irritation he had. Rotating his arms slowly Naruto walked over to a nearby tree and sank back against it. Sleep was welcoming at the moment, calling too him. Naruto felt his eyes grow heavy before they snapped back open. Yugito had reopened the link, if he slept he would go into the seal and she would most likely be there as it was night now. Reaching into his holster Naruto pulled the last tag he had, resigning himself to working through the night and not sleeping Naruto slapped the tag over his mark, the burning sensation instantly snapping him awake more than any caffeine source would be able to.

Popping his arm Naruto reached into his coat and pulled a scroll out, smothering blood on it sealing supplies popped out in a poof of smoke. If he could not sleep he could at least replenish his supply of tags.

Groggily Naruto spread out the first piece of paper, today had been a long day and it looked to Naruto as he would be getting no sleep soon. He had made a promise after a while to not speak to Yugito inside the seal until they spoke outside of it. He would keep his promises, that was all he really had left.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

A/N

Long time coming, sorry. I have been lazy as of late.

Yes you read that right.

Reviews are appreciated, and I plan to get into a schedule, I have the next 11 chapters planned an merely have to put them into full writing. Sorry this is short, but this is what my chapter guide shows, expect random chapter lengths from now on, some will be short, others incredibly long.

See you in three days,

Final Sleeper


	5. Goals

A/N I do not own the rights to Naruto or character, these are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 - Goals

"**DAMN BRAT!"** Kyuubi's shout echoed through the seal to where Yugito and Nibi were enjoying the scenery.

Nibi started to chuckle lightly, **"Me thinks that Naruto has done something else now."**

Merely cocking an eyebrow Yugito looked at the two tailed cat before looking over where Kyuubi was approaching from. "Well, I would ask where he is so that we could get this talk out of the way, but based on your outburst..."

Kyuubi glared at her, **"You stupid little mortals are the irritation of me, why did I have to be trapped in that one is beyond punishment."** Yugito quickly turned a blossoming laugh into a couph as Kyuubi's gaze intensified on her. **"The fool has continued his practice of using the suppression tags."**

Yugito's and Nibi's humor dried up as quickly as it had come. Despite what had been going on they figured that Kyuubi would manage to convince Naruto to come and speak at the very least but it seemed that things had gone back to how they were. "Why would he do that again, they nearly killed him."

"**The brat is addicted to the affects, the feeling that it gives him." **Kyuubi sighed, **"As well he does not seek to listen to me." **Yugito looked away from the fox as he spoke and absently began to stroke Nibi's furred tails. Kyuubi's voice started again after a pause and he snapped Yugito's attention to himself. **"I am not going to fix your little squabble, I merely helped you two out as part of a bargain. I am not as Nibi and I feel nothing but contempt for my host and you girl. However this constant use of these suppression seals is doing irreparable harm and that I will not tolerate."**

Yugito matched the glare of the Kyuubi, it was not so frightening as it had been once, the seal of the Yondaime would forever prevent it from harming her in any way beyond its verbal insults. "What do you want me to do about it, I may not hate Naruto as much as I want but that does not make me care that he is foolishly hurting himself with those seals."

"**Listen too him kitten,"** Nibi finally spoke up as she stood on up and stretched her back popping it loudly. Flicking her two tails Nibi went over and stood beside Kyuubi. **"He may not care about Naruto beyond seeing that he lives a long life to preserve his own, but you do, no matter how much you will try to deny it."**

"Fuck you, and fuck him," Yugito angrily spat back.

"**Now did I really deserve that?" **Nibi chided.

"**ENOUGH!" **The voice of Kyuubi echoed, **"I don't care about your reasoning, but you will go too what the pathetic ningen of this village call the 'Forest of Death' and find him. You will tell him to remove those seals and to never use them again."**

Yugito sneered at the Kyuubi, "And if I don't."

Kyuubi snorted back lifting his head haughtily into air and looking down his nose at Yugito. **"Meaningless, because we all know that you will."**

Colorful curses ran from Yugito's mouth as she shouted about it, she knew that the Kyuubi was right, she would indeed leave from her room and try to find Naruto the moment she woke up. There was nothing she could think of too make herself not do it, it was simply inevitable. "Damn you, damn you, damn you." Yugito shouted at the kitsune.

"**For what, stating the truth little girl."** A fox smirk graced Kyuubi's muzzle. **"You can hide from yourself on what you want and desire, and what you feel but you cannot hide from an ancient such as myself."**

Yugito gave one last withering glare and stomped off, soon she vanished as she woke up.

"**Must you antagonize her?"** Nibi asked sharply facing the fox.

"**Why shouldn't I, they are nothing more than weak ningen and it is the hight of indignity to be trapped within them."** The Kyuubi responded before leaning over and licking the Nibi on the cheek. **"However I can think of a few other things to do at the moment than discuss my lack of respect for the entire weak race."**

"**You can try to distract me," **Nibi spoke softly before pulling away sharply. **"But you forget that cats are known to be just as cunning and intelligent as foxes, more so in some cases."**

A growl was her response from Kyuubi. **"Why must we discuss this?"**

"**I could say because I said so and I am a woman, but that would just be part of it and you know it."**

"**Very well," **Kyuubi gave in, he wanted to get back to where he was planning too, he had not helped establish this little world just so that he could talk to Nibi. **"But can we hurry."**

"**Perhaps," **Nibi spoke gravely, **"I just wish to know the truth, why did you help Naruto and Yugtio establish this link, why did you help them as you have? And do not lie to me about loneliness, we both know that until we had this chance and worked out our problems we would have killed each other rather than spend much time together."**

Kyuubi looked at Nibi and slowly opened his mouth before snapping it shut, he was stuck and as much as he hated to admit it he was now as week as any man in a relationship, that was to say powerless. If he so much as lied, there was a small, very small chance that Nibi would miss it, and if he was caught, a far more likely prospect he could kiss the figurative bed goodbye. There was really only one choice when it came down to it, **"All right, but this will take a while and after can we please go on to other activities?"**

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Yugito rolled out of the bed, she hated to admit that the damn fox was right. Standing up she cursed when she realized that she had yet to get a decent change of clothes since coming back, and now she was stuck with her current sweaty attire.

Leaving the inn she was stopped by Sasuke who stepped out of his nearby room curious as to what she was doing up so early, Yugito walked past blowing the Uchiha off until she realized that she had no clue where this 'Forest of Death' was to begin with. Turning around she faced Sasuke, "Where is the Forest of Death?"

Sasuke quirked his head to the side, confused at the request of information. "Why?"

"Just answer the question," Yugito growled back.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and turned to enter his room again, Yugito was about to protest when he spoke up. "Just head west, it is a giant fenced wood with forbidden signs surrounding it."

Yugito did not even bother to nod her thanks, not that Sasuke would have noticed as the moment he finished speaking he finished walking back into his room and closed the door. Yugito jumped from roof to roof moving swiftly through Konoha intent on her destination. Her purpose was clear, she was going to find Naruto, than berate him for using the suppression seals and then sit down and talk things out with him.

As long as the two were on such a dangerous mission they needed to get past their differences and work together. Soon she was outside of Konoha and a massive forest loomed before her, the fence around it was high and covered in 'Dangerous KEEP OUT' signs. Climbing the fence Yugito flipped over the top smoothly, now she just needed to find Naruto.

The plan fell apart at this point, she had no idea where Naruto was and this was a massive forest, no matter how you looked at it. Thankfully Nibi came to the rescue, **"Kyuubi says that he is just a little farther to the west of here in a clearly marked clearing."**

Yugito acknowledged Nibi's words and started moving from branch to branch avoiding the local fauna and wildlife was not much problem as all it required was channeling a slight amount of Nibi's chakra. Eventually she reached the area, it was hard to miss as the devastation stretched around the entire area. Trees were shredded and ripped from the ground, sometimes by their roots, and these were not small trees, these almost stretched three hundred feet in height and nearly forty foot across. And that was not to count the gouges dozens of feet across that tore through the ground in great rending tares.

It was a devastation zone Yugito reflected and ignored the flashes of Kumo that came with the scene of destruction. Moving through the smashed area Yugito searched around for Naruto for several hours yet she found no sign of the blond.

The voice inside her spoke once more, **"Kyuubi says that he was here, but with the tags Naruto is using Kyuubi is blocked from Naruto and being able to tell you where he has gone."**

Yugito sighed deeply at Nibi's words, it would figure that something like this would happen. Turning Yugito made her way out of the torn up forest and slowly back to the fence as she reflected on what Naruto was doing. Every time he spoke too her he seemed to ask for forgiveness yet he goes and does things like this which just serve to reinforce her opinion of him. Soon she was out at the fence surrounding the forest and climbing back out. Yugito made her way through Konoha slowly, absently keeping an eye out for Naruto as she wandered.

The village passed by her without her noticing anything. A bad thing to happen to a ninja, especially one that does not want to have major embarrassment by running into someone else. Yugito smashed head long into the teenager who was promptly caught by one of the two black clad figures wearing what appeared to be ANBU masks standing behind the young man.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Yugito said swiftly not catching more than a quick glance of the teen.

"That is fine," The dark haired teen said as he dusted himself off lightly before facing her fully. Yugito cursed and jumped back when she finally saw him. It was one of those who had attacked her in the future. Though he was not at the moment wielding black clawed hands at this time.

Forsaking sanity Yugito let a curse out as she shouted out, "YOU!" At this the teen looked around frantically trying to figure this out.

"Excuse me?" He stated confusedly before Yugito pulled out several kunai and flung them in a wide arc to hopefully hit the teen. His two body guards in black where on the uptake and one quickly blocked the kunai as the other pulled the teen out of the way.

The one who blocked the thrown weapons charged with his own kunai, attempting to skewer Yugito before she could do anything. However Yugito was on the uptake and delivered a punishing kick to the young warriors chin sending him flying into the air. However the weight was off and Yugito realized that she was not fighting a man but a woman. That did not stop her charging under neath the still air born guard towards her initial target.

The second guard was quick on the uptake and lashed out with a strong kick which Yugito caught on her forearm before twisting her hand around and grabbing the outstretched leg and applying proper leverage she throws the man into a nearby wall. She had the young teen now, her hand blurred as she drew another kunai and prepared to thrust it through the skull of the dark haired teen. However the young man proved he had some skills and deftly dodged Yugito's strikes giving his bodyguards enough time to recover and lunge at Yugito again.

Yugito easily ducked under the strike of the younger's attack, the older man however proved on the uptake and managed to land a hit on Yugito as he ran past. Yugito was thrown back slightly, however the next attack threw her for a loop as a grenade landed in front of her and exploded violently. Her mind had paused momentarily to wonder at why the two guards were not using explosive tags, that moment cost her as the explosion swept over her and tossed her violently into the air before she slammed back down to the earth with the sounds of snapping bones, shrapnel buried in her now blackened skin as blood oozed from her numerous cuts, the shrapnel had at least cauterized the wounds.

The two guards approached quickly figuring her an easy target at the massive damage and bloodloss. The fools had never fought a jinchuriki Yugito figured as she bunched her slowly healing muscles, which started to increase in speed, one of the advantages that she had found from being the mate of Naruto was the increased healing factor. The younger and apparently much more brash of the two arrived first and received the harsh uppercut for her trouble, the guards head snapped back harshly, though not broken which was surprising as the amount of force that Yugito had placed behind the attack. She had put the force of her standing up in a hurry along with that of a normal punch.

While it may not have killed the younger guard she collapsed on the ground obviously unconscious. Yugito however only noted this peripherally as she threw several shuriken at the older guard following them up with a run and catching the man hard in the stomach with her shoulder, using the force she rolled the man up and onto her back before grabbing one of his outstretched arms and using leverage rolled him hard off her back into the unforgiving ground. The man fell unconscious as she finished up the attack with a chop across the back of his neck.

Both guards incapacitated for a while Yugito turns her attention back to the teenager. Forgoing a kunai this time she begins to blur her hands into seals, she was about to finish when another hand grabbed her wrist. Twisting in surprise she prepared to throw this new assailant only to be kneed hard in the stomach and a voice interrupted her thoughs.

"That is quite enough." Yugito looked up surprised into the face of the young Sarutobi.

The protests of Yugito did not die however, "But he is one of those I told you about, he attack..."

Sarutobi cut her off with a sharp hand gesture meant to silence her. Preparing to move and talk to the teen he stopped and gained a pensive look, reflecting on the earlier conversation he had with Yugito over future events. "Are you sure that he was one of them?"

Not even bothering to glance over Yugito nodded in the affirmative.

"Very well, I will keep an eye on him," Sarutobi said seriously. "I will also try and question him and hope he slips up on whatever cover he has come up with."

"Fine," Yugito said angrily, not understanding why they just did not take care of the problem now instead of playing games.

"Look," Sarutobi said softly picking up on her thoughts as if through magic. "I know what you want to do but we need to be careful, he is the prince of a nation to the west, Xing. Angering him could be a problem and Xing is a large country, despite our skill we must avoid a war with them as they would surely win out through numbers at the very least." Sarutobi sighed, knowing what stupidity he was going to ask next but it had to be done. "I want you to apologize too the prince."

Yugito's jaw fell at that, there was no way she was apologizing. She had taken the right course of action, this man was an enemy who attacked her the last time she met him, though the teen did not know this yet as it had yet to happen in the future. However that did not make him any less of an enemy in her mind, screw the rules of time travel. "Hell no."

Hanging his head at the expected response Sarutobi pressed on, "Look, this is a simple matter, we cannot afford to earn his displeasure at this time, nor can we afford to give him the impression that you are onto him if he is indeed an enemy. You apologizing will throw him off and hopefully repair some of the political damage this encounter may have had." Yugito gritted her jaw stubbornly preparing to yell a firm no into Sarutobi's face. "Need I also remind you that you are a guest?" Sarutobi cut her off before she could start.

A growl was his response as she stormed past him towards the teenage prince, Sarutobi prepared to intervene again when Yugito stopped and bowed politely. Apparently her training had been quite good in relations with others as she showed no sign of her once obvious hostility. "I sincerely apologize for my attack, please forgive me as I though you too be an old enemy of mine."

The prince smiled, "Not at all, my name is Yao Ling and it was quite all right to be attacked by such a lovely creature as yourself, perhaps you will do me the honor of one day being my empress?" Ling smiled broadly as he scooped up her hand in both of his. "However that is in the future, perhaps you would at least grace me with a date to make up for your earlier rudeness."

The gag reflex was hard to suppress and Yugito quickly looked back at Sarutobi, this was not going to happen, she was not going to go on a date with Ling. Sarutobi however merely nodded her on, he clearly wanted her to go on the date. Yugito could already see his reasoning, it was possible that by going on this date that Ling may let his defenses down and slip something valuable in information. However, be that as it may, there was no way Yugito was going to do it so she fell back on something else. Unfortunately she had to do it diplomatically and without the angry retort that was poised on her tongue. "Sorry, I am afraid that I am married and thus unable too."

Sarutobi groaned almost sub-vocally behind her as he stopped himself from smacking his head in frustration. Ling however instantly looked down at Yugito's hands, trying to find a ring or something to identify her as taken, however there was nothing, no bracelet or ring. "It does not appear that you are married."

Yugito hurriedly, but politely snatched her hands from the young prince before taking a step back, "I am afraid that is the truth though." Yugito began to walk away when Sarutobi stopped her with his hand.

"Why did you do that?" Sarutobi asked quietly.

"Because I won't go out with him and I am married, or as much as I can be." Yugito responded simply.

Sarutobi was confused now, "You never mentioned a husband, and besides you might as well be a widower even if you did have one as he has yet to be born."

Yugito could not stop the laugh that came at that. An odd expression crossed Sarutobi's face as Yugito laughed into it. "I wish I was a widower, but my husband is quite alive, unfortunately."

"Who is it?" Sarutobi could not help but to ask.

"Naruto," Yugito said with a frown. "Now if you excuse me, I have things to do." Yugito took a step back before jumping to the roofs.

Sarutobi sat stunned for several minutes, Naruto and Yugito were married? The amount of animosity and hatred that Yugito seemed to have for her fellow blond time traveler would have seemed to rule that out. Obviously Yugito had lied to him too distract him long enough to let her escape. Sighing and shaking his head Sarutobi moved over too Ling. "Allow me to take you and your body guard to the hospital and then I will escort you personally to the Hokage."

Ling nodded and Sarutobi collected up the two unconscious guards before heading off towards the hospital.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Yugito arrived back at the inn and began knocking on the Uchiha's door, after a few loud raps Sasuke answered the door opening it slowly. "What do you want Nii-san?"

At the moment Yugito found herself considering going back to something she had gladly taken up after becoming Naruto's mate, namely his last name. She had long ago grown tired of all the nii-san jokes she suffered through in Kumo. Thankfully Sasuke had not caught onto the word or he did not possess a sense of humor, thankfully.

"Look, one of those who attacked us in Konoha is here in the village now with Sarutobi-san, I figured we should go at least check it out." Yugito spoke quickly burying the memories that came with the nii-san line of thought.

The raven haired teen merely nodded and walked back into his room long enough to grab his sword before standing next to Yugito again while closing his door. Giving a nod toward Yugito Sasuke signaled he was ready to depart. The two made their way outside swiftly before heading off in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"Did you find Naruto," Sasuke's question came out of nowhere as he kept a steady stride beside Yugito.

"What are you talking about?" Yugito's tone has a 'drop it' laced heavily through it.

Sasuke glanced over at the irate Yugito. "Please, who else would you be looking for when you burst out and demanded the location of the forest of death." A hiss registered from Yugito as response. "I only ask now as if this is indeed one of those who attacked us then we may need him."

"Maybe," Yugito spoke simply. "But we will have to do with out him for now."

Sasuke nodded and just dropped his trade mark 'hn' before focusing back on his running.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat in the the Hokage's office, he had arrived here from observing Yugito's little impromptu fight with Ling. He had recognized the teen as being one of the eight that had arrived at the destruction of Konoha. Naruto had been preparing to intervene, especially when the grenade went off, no one hurt his mate like that without paying. However Naruto had held himself back, he did not wish to anger Yugito more by interfering in her fight. This lead to him sitting her, and besides he would see too his vengeance on those two guards later.

"So is that it, your side of the story the other two told me earlier?" The Nidaime asked while leveling a stern gaze on Naruto.

"Not all of it," Naruto admitted somewhat sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck. "There is a lot more, and some of it I don't feel like telling at the moment."

"Uzumaki-san," The Hokage spoke with a long suffering voice. "I deserve to know everything I can about these events, the mere fact I am trusting you three is limited to the fact that you assisted in the attack by Kumo and the surprise by Iwa." Shifting some things on his desk the Nidaime raised a hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, "The fact that you saved us and Kumo form a continuation of the war, as well as saving the life of my friend because of the treachery of Iwa gives you the benefit of some secrets..." Naruto looked hopeful at this but the Hokage raised his hand and signaled he had more to say. "However, with what Nii-san..." The Nidaime paused at Naruto's giggle before Naruto started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"Oh just that name, Yugito-chan does not appreciate that, mainly because of the jokes that come from that." Naruto said while smiling widely.

The Hokage reflected on his words and saw what Naruto was speaking about, "Ah, I see, though I am surprised that you would know that or refer to her so familiarly with her obvious hatred of you?"

A scowl appeared on Naruto's face, "That would be one of the things that I may tell you later." Naruto's voice had taken a dead tone and his face faded from a scowl to that of someone who appeared dead on the inside.

The change shocked the Hokage, the entire time he had spoken with Naruto in this conversation he had appeared a fun loving prankster, however there were other matters at the moment he needed to focus on at the moment. However he would need to come back and address this situation, especially if Naruto became a shinboi under his command. Filing away the thoughts the Hokage focused back on his point. "Back to where I was, with what Yugito-san informed me of and about the danger she was warned of by Madara I feel I must have all the information I can."

"I don't know what warning she may have been given by that teme but that does not mean I will tell you things that I decide not too," Naruto leveled his gaze at the Hokage, "Nor am I one of your shinobi that you can order around."

Leaning back behind his desk the Nidaime sighed deeply. "You wear a Konoha hitai-ite."

"So do Konoha nukenin, I wear this as a present from the teacher who first acknowledged me, just as I wear this." Naruto fished a necklace that was hanging around his neck from behind his shirt and showed it too the Hokage whose mouth opened in shock at the emerald green necklace that currently was around the neck of his grandniece.

"You stole that from Tsunade-chan," The Hokage hissed between his teeth, he knew of Naruto beginning to train Tsunade after the girl came home and bragged about it.

Pulling the necklace back behind his shirt Naruto spoke up, "I wear this as a present from baa-chan that she gave me after I convinced her to become Hokage." The Hokage was confused at this and did not voice his next words before Naruto continued, "Of course seeing the old hag as a chibi little child and actually training her has too be one of the funniest things ever. I guess this just proves that Kami still has a better pranking streak than I do."

Processing the words the meaning slowly came into shape inside the Nidaime's mind, "Tsunade-chan gave that too you in the future didn't she?"

Naruto merely smiled and nodded, "I am glad that I kept that hidden, your face was priceless." Naruto looked around with a devious glint, "This village seems to dull, thankfully I have arrived to begin my reign of pranking terror." The gleam that entered Naruto's eye was priceless and the Hokage involuntarily shuddered.

Feeling he had lost control of the conversation hit the Nidaime, he needed to get back on topic but Naruto seemed able to get off on these tangents so easily. Opening his mouth to bring everything back on topic a knock at the door interrupted, cursing internally the Hokage called out, "Enter."

The door cracked open and Yugito followed by Sasuke stepped through. Naruto just shook his head and Yugito focused on him, she had at least found him. Moving forward with the intent to begin a much needed dressing down of her mate she stopped suddenly when Naruto abruptly raised his right hand. "Any conversation should be in person, though I doubt you would talk to me without being forced," Naruto said simply. "And since it would need to be in person I will just add that I love kage bushin."

With that said Naruto burst into smoke leaving the chair empty. The Nidaime growled, "That little bastard, I've been talking to some damn clone this entire time."

Yugito on the other hand looked quite depressed, she wanted to talk to Naruto, she really did. However she was trying to use the excuse that Kyuubi provided to do it. The only thought that ran through her head was how Kami must truly hate her. From a perfect life to a disaster in just one day had to be a record.

Beside her Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's antics and Yugito's reactions too his words. Looking back at the Hokage Sasuke gave a short bow, "Hokage-sama, apparently one of these 'homunculi' is present in the village."

The Nidaime nodded back before pointing at the chair the kage bushin had occupied, "Naruto already informed me, he is apparently this prince, Yao Ling."

Snapping out of her own thoughts, Yugito cursed as she realized how much she was doing that now, pushing the new thoughts aside Yugtio added too the conversation. "I encountered him and was stopped from killing him by Sarutobi-san."

The Hokage looked pensive for a minute before he spoke up, "I see his reasoning I believe, he wished to avoid a war with what would seem to be unfounded accusations on our part." At Yugito's souring expression the Nidaime continued on hastily, "That is by no means a reason to drop any caution we may have. As such we will keep an eye on him as well as be on the look out for this mission to the west that Madara said was needed."

Nodding briefly in not quite satisfaction Yugito prepared to sit down and enter into deeper discussion of their plans when another knock sounded on the office door. The Hokage let loose a long suffering sigh, he really hated this job.

"Enter."

Sarutobi poked his head through the door and looked at the desk, "Prince Ling is here to speak with you about a mission."

"Very well," The Nidaime nodded and turned towards Yugito and Sasuke once more, "We will continue this later, I better listen too this." Raising a hand to stop any protests that would come he continued on, "Do not worry I will tell you everything that is spoken of."

Yugito nodded her assent before turning and leaving the room. Sasuke lingered for a second longer to give his own nod as well before he too left.

None of them noticed a second blond clone hanging outside on the building underneath the office balcony.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat miles away as his first clone dissipated and returned its knowledge too him. A sigh escaped and Naruto started to silently began to cry, he had learned long before to mask his feelings carefully and had become a master of the technique, however that meant nothing when alone. The things dragged up by the constant contact with Yugito was making it hard.

Love really was not worth it, at least it did not seem to be worth it now, before he would have said it was the greatest thing to happen to him. But the separation from Yugito was a killer, Naruto missed her touch, her laughter... If Naruto was going to be honest he missed everything about her. And as much as Naruto wanted her back, wanted to talk to her he did not want to have it happen at the Kyuubi's behest.

It was after all the overgrown throw rug's fault that this was a situation, the damned fox had burned Kumo to the ground in front of Yugito. Although it was his own fault as well, he had lost control and that had let the Kyuubi too the fore front. But could he be completely blame for that, he had seen what they had done, he had a front row seat to that bastards torture of Yugito. Every cut he saw made, every scream he heard had sent him further into a blind rage.

Curling a hand into a tight fist Naruto felt his fingernails cut into his palm, soon however they cut even deeper as they slowly started to elongate. "Damn," Naruto cursed as he reached with his other hand into his pouch and pulled out one of his newly created stash of sealing tags he slapped it onto his arm. The effect was instant, nails returning to regular length and the slight form of red chakra withdrawing back into him Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. It had been stupid to bring back up the images of that day, it was guaranteed to send him into a homicidal rage and the tags would only hold that back so much.

Slowly releasing his fist and letting his frustration and anger flow out through the act in a method he had learned from Jiraiya, Naruto felt the calm returning. That did not stop his eyes from remaining as slits however. Standing slowly Naruto stretched quickly before placing his hands into the ram seal, he had training to do and could not be distracted by such thoughts any longer. The two clones pop into existence beside him and look at him expectantly.

Naruto deftly reached into his jacket and pulled out the two scrolls given to him by Pein and Kisame. Tossing one each to the two clones Naruto nodded at them, the two just stood their looking dumbly at the scrolls in their hands. Grumbling in his throat Naruto glared at them before speaking, "I don't need to tell you what to do."

Both clones looked at each other before breaking out in laughter and then walking off to read the scrolls. Naruto mumbled under his breath about stupid clones with a sense of humor before turning too his own training, he needed to focus on physical training for now, making sure his body stayed in shape as well as further mastering his taijutsu. Performing a light stretch Naruto began is exercise as his clones read.

Naruto felt the need to train, it helped him focus and think out his plans. His goal at the moment was hard, but it was the goal that consumed him with need, beyond even that of acknowledgment. His goal was simple, he wanted Yugito back, and nothing would ever stand in the way of that goal.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

A/N

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

As promised, three days later. Having a chapter guide does help. Once more I apologize for the slight shortness but I follow my chapter guide, there will be more next time on this, hopefully. Anyway, I also am sorry for the roughness, as stated I am trying to find a beta. Someone who can smack me over the head and tell me to do better.

Next update in three days, reviews will not speed this up but are appreciated.

Final Sleeper


	6. Mission to the West

A/N I do not own the rights to Naruto or character, these are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Viz Media.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 – Mission to the West

Naruto's lay back against the tree tiredly, he was not able to keep his eyes open any more after the exhaustive training he had just finished. It was dark and forest pressed in on him. This did not deter his clones from their reading however and each merely pressed on completely engrossed in the two scrolls. Raising his hand Naruto stifled a massive yawn, and as much as it was hated Naruto knew he needed sleep. Turning too his clones again Naruto nodded, "Keep reading, when you finish put the scrolls back on me and then dispel yourselves."

The clones both spoke at the same time giving Naruto the feeling of stereo, "Hai."

Shaking his head to clear the headache Naruto let his head fall back against the tree, he really needed to get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

The grass felt good against Naruto's back, comfortable and cool, opening his eyes slowly Naruto took in the sight of the world that existed in the seal. Surprise was the first thing to hit Naruto, he had expected Yugito to continue to block of this contact as before after Naruto had healed. At first Naruto felt elated, perhaps this meant she was slowly coming around and would eventually talk to him but this was all dashed again when his mind took over with its paranoid scenarios.

Yugito had most likely just done this because the Kyuubi and Nibi required her to do it and nothing past that. Sighing Naruto rolled up onto his feet and started to look around again, he saw no sign of Yugito now, nor of Kyuubi and Nibi. Deciding it would be fine Naruto rested back comfortably, he needed the sleep and if none of the others were here so much the better.

Placing his hands behind his head Naruto gazed up into the sky, sure it was an illusion and not really there but it was still nice to look at all the same. The clouds were perfect, each one unique in a way that allowed the imagination to make shapes out of them. A laugh escaped Naruto's lips; he had often reflected that this would be Shikimaru's paradise world. He remembered when he and Yugito used to watch the clouds or stars when the seal was mimicking the night, for hours while their bodies slept and Kyuubi and Nibi were off elsewhere in the seal.

Ignoring the tears that built up in his eye Naruto continued to enjoy the memory; it had always been so peaceful here. It was high among the things he missed after Yugito cut the connections, besides Yugito herself obviously. Closing his eyes Naruto just reveled in the feeling of the artificial breeze as it swept over him.

"**So you're finally back," **A cool female voice started Naruto out of his repose.

Opening his eyes Naruto looked behind him too the originator of the voice, "Nibi-san." Naruto nodded in recognition and greeting, "It has been a while."

"**It has Naruto-san,"** Nibi responded in kind, her tails swaying behind her hypnotically. Naruto nodded his head carefully before looking back up into the sky, he felt rather than saw Nibi gracefully move beside him. "**You and Yugito have a lot to talk about."**

A small laugh issued from Naruto before he spoke, "We do, but not here, and not because you are fox teme forced her too either."

Nibi looked down at the blond human, "**If you wish, though I think you should just use this opportunity."**

Naruto sighed and sat up mumbling about so much for a peaceful rest under his breath. "Maybe you're right, but I just can't help but thing we should do this in the 'real' world." Nibi nodded, she could easily understand that, "So can we talk about something else?"

Nibi rolled her eyes, something odd to see on a giant cat. "**Like what? We did not really speak before, just enough to say hello before we proceeded on our respective days."**

A giant sweat drop formed on Naruto, "You do have a point there, so maybe we should start something different now." The giant smile on Naruto's face was the fakest thing that Nibi had every seen, no doubts about that.

"**Uh huh,"** Nibi spoke in a sarcastic tone. "**So what do we do for that, I ask you your favorite color and then you ask me for mine?"**

"Sure why not," Naruto jumped at the chance, despite the sarcasm. "What's your favorite color Nibi-chan?"

The feral growl in response made Naruto flinch, just a little. "**Do not call me that, and do not play games with me boy."**

"I am not playing games Nibi-chan," Naruto's smile just got wider, faker and much more annoying. "Though we can do that later." Naruto cursed as a hissing ball of furry jumped at him. Naruto managed to roll mostly out of her way, however his arm was still caught, having a psycho cat ravage your arm would not be fun either. However Nibi had a firm grip of it in her mouth as he tried to tug it away. Both glared at each other for a while. Naruto finally gave in as his arm started to go numb from Nibi's firm clamp on it. "Fine, I apologize Nibi-san."

That should have been the end of it but Nibi refused to let go, her intent clear on this, she would hold on until Naruto relented and started to talk about his broken relationship. "Not happening Nibi-san, so I guess we should get comfortable." Nibi gave a slight squeeze digging her teeth a little deeper in, they sat for several minutes before Nibi finally released before hacking repeatedly, "I'll take that as a sign I taste bad?"

"**Damn strait,"** Nibi complained as she continued to hack and spit up. Naruto just laughed at the neko.

"Well you did bite me and almost rape my arm," Naruto pointed out once his control was back.

"**I did not rape your damned arm, I merely bit down on it," **Nibi raised her voice slightly, as she was about to continue a feeling washed over both of them.

Naruto shook his head at the sensation, "It was nice speaking with you again Nibi-san, but I think it is time for me to go, I don't think I will be back for a while either." Before the neko could protest Naruto vanished in the air followed by her irritated growl, turning around Nibi faced the new comer who looked at where Naruto had been just a moment before. It was too bad that Naruto could not see the heartbroken expression on Yugito's face it would probably have convinced him too stay.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Naruto eyes snapped open and he let out a tired yawn, it was too bad that Yugito had shown up when she did, he really needed the rest. Wincing slightly at the soreness that came over his body from the period of inactivity Naruto stood up and stretched his joints popping noisily. Glancing over at where his clones had been Naruto and noticed both still reading through the notes, apparently they were quite long. Rolling his eyes Naruto walked over to the two clones, "Anything interesting?"

The one reading Kisame's scroll smiled broadly, "Hell yes, though it won't be much use until we unseal the sword he stored in here."

"This Pein guys is amazing, he goes into details on to perform multiple different techniques, from advanced tactics with multiple summons, to absorbing the chakra from attacks." The clone was still intently buried in the scroll, "Of course, I only know that from his letter in the beginning as I have yet to get through the totality of just the summons section."

"How long have I been asleep than?" Naruto questioned curiously as he peered over the shoulder of the clone with Kisame's scroll.

"About an hour and a half." The clone with Pein's scroll said absently as he rolled out a little more.

Naruto nodded absently, however he was surprised when the clone that he was behind reached up with a sheet of paper. "Kisame just had this stuffed in here, not actually written on the scroll."

Taking the paper with a confused look Naruto turned the sheet around and took a look at it, surprise covering his face as he saw the letter.

'Hey brat,'

Naruto's eyebrows twitched in annoyance at the beginning, it would figure that Kisame would put something like that in.

'So you're reading this. I guess that means we went ahead with that damn stupid time seal. Still think that is one hell of a screwed up back up plan. Oh well, I guess it is the best we have. So Pein told us all to write these letters just in case the shit hit a massive fan. I decided too leave this for you, despite the fact that you are 1. short, 2. annoying, 3. stupid, 4. blond, 5. loud, and 6. a brat. Actually my list goes on much longer than this, and it is all true based on observations I have made on you through out our encounters. I wish I could have left this too some kind of prodigy, unfortunately there are no available prodigies that we are sending back in time, guess I am stuck with an idiot, coincidentally that was originally number sixty-nine on my list of your faults. Well, sixty-eight, sixty-nine was actually a low shot, if you get my meaning, which given your IQ, you probably don't.'

Naruto's face was violently twitching at the moment. Apparently this entire letter was going to be nothing more than an elongated insult. Yet, it should be worth it, hands trembling from having to resist the desire to shred the letter into tiny little bits of confetti Naruto focused back on the letter. He would prove himself as being the better person and not give into Kisame's insults. He could do that at least, prove himself superior. _Screw it_, Naruto was thinking at the moment, he would just destroy the clearing after this. He was pretty sure that should relieve some of the annoyance.

'Alright, now too the only reason I decided you have any worth whatsoever is the fact that you are the only one with a similarly sized chakra reserve. Of course you still have the fault of not being a suiton user; however I believe I over heard Pein saying he was leaving his notes on manipulation of the six chakra elemental types. Though I doubt you can pick up such an advanced ability given your lack of something I like to call a brain.'

He would resist, he had too resist the urge to shred this letter to pieces. _Note too self, when we reach the appropriate time period I am going to go make sushi out of a baby Kisame._ Naruto paused his thoughts for a second when a strange idea made its way into his line of though. Shaking his head Naruto reassured himself that Kisame was enough of a fish that it would not constitute cannibalism. Sufficiently calmed down and putting his plans to sneak into Kiri in the future too the side Naruto forced himself to look back at the letter.

'The remaining notes I put in here pertain too the use of a larger sword, something I have insured is sealed in here. Now I know a monkey would be able to unseal this weapon, but I have my doubts on you so I did not make it a fancy blood seal so that you are able to get someone who is your intellectual superior, say a squirrel unseal it for you. I would have said rock but sadly rocks are unable to mold or use chakra as living creature are able too, this does not mean they are not more intelligent than you, they just lack the proper anatomy.

Well, if you are able to understand my scroll I am sure the techniques will greatly benefit you, though I do not hold out hope that you are even able to read and comprehend this letter, let alone the things in my scroll. Oh well, the world is doomed if it is in your hands anyway...

Kisame.'

Naruto was heaving in deep calming breaths; he needed to get his anger and irritation calmed down. He did not need to be talked down too by Kisame. Yet with the fish's final words he had still managed to insult Naruto. Naruto carefully refolded the letter in half, before doing it again and again until it was a tiny little square. Tucking the letter into one of his pockets Naruto walked stiffly to away before shouting back at his clones, "I will read the letter from Pein later, for now I am going to train. Come find me when you finish reading and give me the scrolls before dispelling."

The clones nodded their heads in affirmation before turning back to their reading. Naruto made his way slowly to a nearby clearing, shedding his jacked and hanging it on a branch Naruto began to warm up with stretches; he had a lot of things he wanted to get through before tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

The sun had risen two hours before, the early morning had been crisp and cool but Naruto worked through it ignoring the cold against his sweat covered skin. Standing up too his full height once more he focused on his target before pausing and looking around him, focusing on a point up in a tree he called out to the new arrival.

"I know you're there."

The person dropped form the tree, he was dressed in standard ANBU armor, his mask a hawk giving a blank appearance. The man's head turned and took in the destruction of the field through the slots in the mask, apparently having enough he looked back at Naruto. "Have you considered joining the ANBU?"

A snorted laugh was the man's response, Naruto was soon laughing much harder, almost doubling over. "Once, but never again."

The masked ANBU quirked his head to the side in an odd manor. "You should, it is your duty to protect Konoha."

Naruto could not stop from full out laughter this time, after a minute he got control. "Been there, done that, I don't feel like doing that much more, what does it matter to you anyway?"

The ANBU straitened, "I must try to do everything to protect the great tree that is Konoha. That is my mission in life."

"It may be worth that devotion now," Naruto stated as he turned away from the man. "But trust me, in a few decades this place won't be worth that devotion." Naruto reached for his shirt which he had shed during the training, "If that is all I will ask you to leave."

The ANBU shook his head, "I was sent by Nidaime-sama to retrieve you and bring you to his office, something about a mission."

Naruto sighed deeply; the Nidaime had explained that Yugito was waiting for some mission that was supposed to take them into the far western countries. Apparently it had finally arrived. Nodding his head Naruto pulled his shirt over his head and slipped his arms down the sleeves before picking up his coat. The clones had finished reading through everything earlier and dropped the scrolls into his coat pockets before disappearing and returning their memories to Naruto.

Idly looking around as he slipped into his coat he noticed the ANBU still watching him. "What is your code name?"

The ANBU seemed to puff in pride, "I am known as Warhawk." The surprised look on Naruto's face apparently gave the ANBU the impression that the name was recognized and feared. "I see you have heard of my reputation."

Shaking his head in the negative Naruto could feel the ANBU deflate. The surprise was for another reason, in his research Naruto had read about the exploits of Warhawk, who eventually was forced out of ANBU with the loss of his arm, yet remained a very deadly shinobi, eventually forming an elite branch with in the ANBU itself, the 'Ni'. Naruto should have expected that he would meet Danzou but it was still a slight shock too see the old cripple looking so healthy.

The man's death was still clear on Naruto's mind, despite his disagreements with Tsunade and his own physical condition he had still fought for the village during the attack lead by Iwa, the attack had been repulsed, but most of the Ni had been wiped out. Tsunade had not been present during the attack as she had been busy at a treaty meeting between her and Suna. Naruto had been there, and he had gained a fair amount of respect for the tactics of the man who now stood before him.

"Unfortunately I do not know your reputation, though I am sure it is deserved," Naruto said tactfully. "I just was remembering another person I knew of who was once known of by the name Warhawk." The ANBU seemed to accept this yet remained standing there, "You can leave you know."

"I am to escort you to the Hokage," The ANBU replied in a level voice.

"Alright," Naruto relented, he would retrieve the sword Kisame sealed at another time, he did not want to do it in front of this man, despite his respect of the man, Naruto knew that the man was also very ambitious and would use everything he may have seen to his advantage, something Naruto did not wish to give. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office after Danzou had announced him. Nodding at the Hokage Naruto slumped into a nearby seat; he had arrived before the others it seemed. Leaning back heavily Naruto shifted his gaze to the ceiling and began counting the tiles, boring yes, but not as boring as watching the Hokage sign paperwork. The question came to Naruto then, why did he want to become Hokage to sit in an office all day going insane with paperwork.

The door behind him opened, tensing up slightly as it could be an attack Naruto waited for the person to come into his line of vision. Sasuke was the first to be there, Naruto nodded to his once closest friend, before looking back at the ceiling and ignoring the Uchiha. For a moment Naruto thought that Sasuke was going to say something when the door admitted some one else, well two people based on the two sets of footsteps. Naruto waited patiently and eventually Yugito came into view, Sarutobi walking just behind her.

Before Yugito or Naruto could say anything the Hokage looked up, "Good, you're all here. Making this simple I believe I know the mission that you were sent back in time to correct." The man shifted a few papers on his desk and picked up a folder laying underneath. "The details of this mission are actually quite simple, and the reason I can easily tell you this is definitely the mission."

Yugito gave him a look, "How, besides the fact that it is heading west what other reason could there be?"

The Nidaime smiled, "Simple really, this young prince wants to find the secret to immortality, the Philosopher's Stone." Yugito sucked in a breath as the Nidaime continued, "Actually this confirms that the person you attacked is not yet the one you remember encountering. Apparently he has yet to head west and find the stone."

Yugito nodded, but she did not look or feel guilty, she had no way of knowing, the boy could have been exposed already. The Nidaime and Sarutobi continued to look at her however, "What do you want, an apology? Not going to happen, I decided to not take the risk that he was an enemy." The Nidaime sighed and Sarutobi shook his head. Naruto laughed a little while thinking _that's my girl_.

Naruto decided to speak up now, "So what's the plan?"

The Nidaime looked at Naruto and got back on topic, "Well, that is complicated; none of you are Konoha shinobi at the moment and even though you say this mission is important it was still offered to Konoha." The Nidaime folded his hands under his chin as he observed those seated before him, "I do understand the situation and I do believe your story or we would not be here now. However, that being said I think it would be best for you three to be registered as Konoha ninja." Yugito opened her mouth to protest when the Nidaime held up his hand, "I understand that you may all have reasons to not choose this and after this mission I am reasonably sure that you are all nukenin risks, so I am willing to make this temporary until you return at which time you may decide what you wish too do."

Though extremely reluctant Naruto began to nod when a thought came to mind, something for insurance, "I want that in writing, this is not me saying I will go or stay, I don't know yet." Naruto left out that it was all dependent on Yugito; he would follow her no matter what. "But I do want the assurance that this deal cannot be backed out of."

The Nidaime gave a short nod, "Of course, I understand the world of ninja and your desires on this, though I must ask what good it will do as I can choose to ignore a sheet of paper just as easily as my words."

Naruto gained a feral smile as he stood up and leaned on the Hokage's desk, "Oh the paper is meant to remind you and your successor." Naruto glanced pointedly at Sarutobi, "That should you go back on the deal for any of us I will burn this village to the ground."

Yugito sucked in a breath and Naruto literally slammed his head into the Hokage's desk. How could he have been so stupid as too say something like that in front of her, Naruto could do nothing but smash his head again at the stupidity much to the odd looks of Sarutobi, Sasuke, and the Hokage. Deciding to try his best Naruto turned around and faced Yugito, regret written all across his face, "Yugi..."

"Stuff it you bastard," Yugito snarled out. "I would expect nothing else from you but destruction."

"Bu..." Naruto tried again.

"I. DON'T. WANT. TO. HEAR. IT!" Yugito carefully enunciated each word growing louder as the sentence went on.

Naruto's face fell as he bowed his head, so much for slowly fixing the damage; he had just dug himself deeper it seemed. Naruto felt the strength draining from his legs and he fell back into his seat completely drained. The mantra 'Once an idiot, always an idiot' seemed to rule his life.

The other three watched the exchange with wide eyes, or in Sasuke's case his eyes seemed to grow even narrower. The three watched as Naruto just sat there, seemingly dead to the world. Things had gone badly wrong it seemed. Several minutes passed and Naruto just continued to sit there, staring into nothing.

Clearing his throat loudly the Nidaime decided to continue, "Well, the warning is noted, and I will not go back on my word for this. So I guess for the time being welcome to Konoha's ranks." Reaching into his desk the Hokage pulled out three Konoha head bands tossing one to Yugito and Sasuke, he just laid the one for Naruto on the desk. Sure the blond already had one that was not scratched or anything, so his really did not matter, but it was the symbolism none the less. If only Naruto was responsive to the world.

"Very well," Yugito spoke as she pocketed her recently acquired head band; she saw no reason to wear it. Glancing at Naruto she repressed her desire to hit him, or kill him. Ignoring Nibi screaming about how the boy said that for her, that he did not want her hunted as a nukenin after all this and was willing to destroy his home. All Yugito could focus on was his assertion that he would destroy another village. "Is there any thing else before we head out?"

The Hokage looked sheepish for a second, "Well I have decided that you, Yugito-san will be team leader. As well, after discussion with Sarutobi after the initial meeting of the prince and based on the information provided by Sasuke-san and Naruto-san," Naruto finally seemed to look up again, though his face was broken and lifeless still. "We have decided to send a genin team with you on this mission. I believe that you are familiar with them."

Sasuke could feel a sinking feeling, he was praying this was not what he thought it was going to be, but he could not stop himself from asking. "Who?"

"Sarutobi's team, which is comprised of Tsunade-chan, Jiraiya-kun and Orochimaru-kun." The Nidaime said simply a smile on his face when the Uchiha actually groaned in irritation, something he had never seen an Uchiha do before. "You are to act as their senseis, treat them as if they were your genin team."

"That sounds awesome," Naruto chipped in, a smile once more on his face. Sasuke gave Naruto a sour look and Yugito actually looked sympathetic too Naruto for a second. Naruto had confided in Yugito that something he figured he would never be aloud in Konoha would be a team of genin to teach, something that Naruto was sure he would like to do one day.

Yugito had smiled and told him that if he found a way to stay in Kumo he would easily be able to get one. Naruto just told her that he had already decided that he wanted to stay. Yugito had been extremely happy after Naruto had told her that. It had been perfect.

Shaking out of her thoughts Yugito listened to Sasuke begin his questioning the decision. "Excuse me Hokage-sama, but this mission is most likely bordering on S-class, not something to have a team of gennin on."

A serious expression developed on the Nidaime's face, "The reasoning is complex, something I will allow Sarutobi-san to explain to you all later when he introduces you too them."

"We've met." Sasuke said brusquely.

"Not really," The Hokage said simply, "You may have known them in the future, but not in this time. Beyond our main reasons, after hearing about you and seeing the three of you fight, well really just you and Yugito-san, I only heard about Naruto's skills from the Raikage. The point is simple that I believe you three have much you could teach them, as well as being able to protect them."

Yugito sighed, Sasuke would not be able to talk them out of this decision, she could tell from the set on the Nidaime's and Sarutobi's faces. She might be able to sway them if she worked with Sasuke but she could not bring herself to do it, despite Naruto's poor taste in his comment earlier she could not shatter something that had been a dream of his, a genin team to mentor and train.

Tuning out Sasuke's argument with the current and future Hokage Yugito took a hard look at Naruto who watched with an amused smile. Only she could tell how fake the smile was, Naruto had long ago perfected the smile that would cover everything, well almost everything. However the mask was completely useless too use against Yugito, she could see right through it and too Naruto. And at the moment he was quite depressed and angry at himself.

'As he should be,' Yugito thought viciously.

**'Keep telling yourself that,'** Nibi responded, **'But you know you're lying to yourself, I know you want too go and comfort him.'**

'I think not,' Yugito growled back at her tenant. 'You heard what he said.'

**'Yes, he did say something quite stupid,'** Nibi responded in a matter of fact tone, **'I however remember a time when you would just laugh when he did and then scold him for that with a laugh, as I recall it was generally followed with a kiss and apology from Naruto."**

Yugito actually let a sigh out, 'That was the past, it won't be like that again, nothing, not even time travel can bring that back.'

It was easy too feel Nibi shaking her head inside of the seal, **'Every relationship takes work to get through the tough times; you need to forgive him and yourself.' **Nibi paused and let her words soak into Yugito, her prison needed to know the truth of the matter. **'And you're right, after you get past this your relationship won't be back to the way it was before, it will most likely be even better.'**

Silence, Yugito just stared at Naruto, was Nibi right, would it be better. Yugito could not find an answer, she just watched Naruto. She had to admit, despite everything that had happened she still wanted to throw her arms around him, wanted to run her hands through his hair and kiss him senseless. Following this she wanted to just hold him close and cry out everything, all her feelings and problems so that they could work them out. That had worked in the past for them, she had done it before and he had done the same with her. They had told each other everything. Yet she could not, Yugito wanted it but part of her held back, Naruto was the reason, the main reason she had lost everything. The reason she had lost... Yugito stomped on that line of thought and quickly moved a hand up to wipe her tear away and not a second too soon as Naruto turned and looked at her, though his face clearly reflected he did know something was wrong.

**'Perhaps one of the first steps would be to tell him about what you lost,' Nibi stated simply.**

'That would just hurt him,' Yugito replied, depression coming on quickly.

**'Kami,'** Nibi screamed inside Yugito, **'First you want too hurt him, now you want to avoid doing it. Make up your damn mind.' **Nibi shouted, **'Of course the truth of the matter is you don't want to feel the hurt yourself, you don't want to admit any of this is your fault, because you don't want to even forgive yourself.'**

Yugito cringed, that was true in a way, she could not forgive herself, and on top of it Naruto would look at her with hatred if he ever found out, he would look at her the way she had been looking at him, with the key difference that there would not even be a speck of love left. Shaking her head sadly Yugito stopped thinking about it. 'Just drop it for now, please.' Yugito begged the neko.

**'We will continue to discuss this later,' **Nibi spoke softly as she faded back into the seal.

Carefully maintained breathing and Yugito felt her emotions back under control.

Everything that was going on recently was very tiring and emotionally wearing managing to crack her carefully constructed barriers. Shinobi after all were meant to kill their emotions, something Yugito had managed once upon a time, and now it was a difficult matter to accomplish at any time.

"Though valid points I am going to stand with my decision Sasuke-san, the reasons will be better explained by Sarutobi-san." The Nidaime stated coolly and effectively ending the argument much too the irritation of Sasuke. "For now I think it would be best to meet your new employer."

Sarutobi took that as a cue and left the room; quickly talking to one of the ANBU standing guard in the hallway he sent the guard to retrieve Ling and his body guards. This raised an interesting point with Yugito, "Why does he need us when he has guards already?"

"Apparently the two are his personal retainers, and while trained as quote 'shinobi' in their own land they lack the skills that we use here, ninjutsu and genjutsu. They do make up with it as you experienced with technology, but it still lacks the offensive punch or hidden nature that jutsu have." The Nidaime explained to the three.

"I guess that makes sense," Naruto said, "So I am guessing they are good at taijutsu?"

"Yes," Sarutobi answered this time. "Their style is unique to their clan but remains effective; prince Ling as well is an excellent fighter and user of the sword."

Cutting off all further questions was a knock at the door. "Enter," the voice of the Nidaime had taken on a much more authoritative tone, most likely to impress their guest. Through the door walked Ling, flanked as always by his two retainers. The teen's eyes lit up when he saw Yugito and he started to move towards her.

"We meet again," Ling stated, "It must be fate." Yugito rolled her eyes in irritation and was about to snap back at the teen when the voice of the Hokage came again.

"Prince Ling I would like to introduce you too the main element of the team that will escort you," The Nidaime waved at Naruto, Yugito, and Sasuke. "They are all extremely skilled; I myself would be hard pressed to defeat any one of them. Yugito here is the team leader."

Ling nodded before a slight gleam entered his eyes and he snatched up Yugito's hand while gazing into her eyes, "This proves it is fate, perhaps it is inevitable. With you not only being on this team but also the leader means we will have to work closely. This could be the thing that lets you grow closer and convinces you that we belong together, what do you say, be my wife?"

Yugito tensed, the only thought she had now was simple, 'OH SHIT!' Nibi in the cage wanted to grab some popcorn as that young fool had just made a very stupid mistake. Before anyone could react Ling was slammed against the wall, an indent cracked into the relatively solid surface, Naruto's hand squeezing around his throat.

Ling's two body guards moved quickly at the event. However neither of them expected the foot in their stomach's. Naruto did not even turn from Ling as he drew a kunai and pressed it against Ling's throat. The kicks had been powerful and in reflex, Naruto's eyes were slits and his whisker marks slowly thickened. Ling made a further mistake at this point, despite the bad situation, "Are you jealous?"

The blade made a thin cut and blood trickled down slowly, Naruto gave a feral growl. Concerned Sarutobi moved in to remove Naruto off the prince's neck. Two kage bunshin appeared behind Naruto and slammed into Sarutobi, pushing him back, one snapped a kick into Sarutobi's stomach and drove the air from his lungs forcing him too his knees hacking for breath. The next instant the two clones where gone.

Seeing the quick defeat of Sarutobi the Nidaime made his move, however an angry red aura surrounded Naruto and a claw raced out and scratched the approaching Hokage. Naruto dug the blade deeper in while Ling's retainers were desperate to free Ling without injuring him. Yugito realized there was no other way, she had to act.

Naruto gazed into the eyes of the arrogant prince in front of him; this was one of those instinct responses that Naruto remembered Kyuubi and Nibi warning him and Yugito about. If any one tries to take, in some way or another, your mate from in front of you, you gain an irrepressible urge do something. Naruto at the moment just saw a way to vent his recent frustrations. Drawing back his kunai hand Naruto prepared to slice the teen's throat. His hand almost completely drawn back he felt another hand rest on his shoulder. Looking back Naruto locked eyes with Yugito who slowly shook her head.

"That is enough Naruto, that is enough," Yugito spoke softly. The effect was calming and soothing. There was no hatred in her eyes, only concern and if he was not mistaken a glint of humor. Naruto slowly nodded, loosening his arm and letting it drop. He noticed that Yugito left her hand on it as it dropped and she did not remove it either, maybe there was hope that things would work out. His other arm still held the prince up by the neck but Yugito made no move to stop that.

Yugito turned from Naruto and faced Ling, her face becoming more serious, "I suggest you watch your comments Ling, especially in front of my mate." Yugito stared at the boy, "The only way I can describe what that means it that he is my husband." Part of Yugito hated admitting that, but it was the best way to avoid future problems, and the other part of her always jumped in joy when she said that aloud.

The declaration floored the Nidaime and Sarutobi absently noted that Yugito had been telling him the truth before. The Hokage on the other hand was not happy, "Uzumaki-san, release him." Naruto refused to budge, addressing Yugito the Hokage tried again, "Uzumaki-san, please tell your 'husband' to release Ling." Yugito glanced at the Nidaime before facing Naruto again he had not even looked away from her since she intervened.

"Naruto, let him down." Yugito said quietly, only then noticing her hand was still on Naruto's arm and removing it quickly, though not in a way to draw attention. The action caused Naruto too blink slowly before his hand left Ling's throat, an angry mark now wrapped around the prince's neck. Naruto stepped back.

"Now Uzumaki-san, I believe you..." The Nidaime started but was interrupted by the prince who was rubbing his throat his voice somewhat hoarse.

"No need for that," Coughing some Ling was instantly supported by his guards. "I was the one at fault here, I should apologize." Ling removed himself form his retainer's grip before bowing slightly, "Please forgive me Uzumaki-san." Ling bowed to both again remaining down this time, "I did not mean to insult your union through my comments; I ask your understanding of my ignorance."

Yugito had to admit she was surprised at the action, "Um... sure." That was all she could think of, Naruto just remained silent until Yugito elbowed him in the side gaining a mumbled 'sure'. This was familiar, she was always having to remind Naruto of his manners, though generally it was making him apologize, not accept one.

Ling instantly bounced back up, and despite his throat was smiling, "Thank you, though I must admit that I prefer a 'hand off you bastard' next time." Ling gave a laugh at that. "So may I ask about this team?"

The Nidaime nodded slowly, "Yes, though we are also sending three others, genin." The Nidaime indicated Sasuke, "This is Uchiha Sasuke, a prodigy of the Uchiha clan." Next the Hokage pointed at Naruto, "This is Uzumaki Naruto; he has recently distinguished himself by defeating the Tsuchikage and several of his personal guard by himself. And finally there is Nii... Excuse me, Uzumaki Yugito, I have seen her fight and can tell you that she is also incredibly powerful."

Ling nodded, "And the other three?"

"Genin that are going for training, though I feel they will one day be some of the most powerful shinobi we have trained." The Nidaime nodded.

Accepting this Ling signaled to his retainers, "The one on the left is Lan Fan, and the other is Fu, please remove your masks." The two guards bobbed their heads once in acknowledgment before removing the masks. Lan Fan was a beautiful teen, around the same age as Ling, her hair tied up to cause fewer problems in combat. Fu turned out to be a much older man with a large mustache, his hair was white from age and he carried himself with a feel of wisdom and strength. Ling gave each a nod and they returned their masks into the previous positions. "I do not wish too insult them, they are both quite skilled, some of the best, but I have a feeling that we should take some more back up for this expedition, something does not sit right with me."

The Nidaime gave an understanding nod, "When do you wish to depart than?"

"Tomorrow morning would be ideal," Ling replied, "If that is alright?"

"We will be ready," Yugito stated. "0800 hours?"

"Huh?" Ling asked with a confused look.

Yugito sighed and shook her head, "8:00 AM work?"

"Sure, why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Ling asked, not receiving an answer he walked towards the door, "I shall see you tomorrow at the western gate." With that the prince from the west exited.

The Nidaime heaved a deep sigh, facing those remaining he suppressed the desire to rub his eyes tiredly. "Alright, I want you three to meet with Sarutobi's genin team, but before that, Sarutobi-san, Sasuke-san would you please wait outside, please close the door as well." Sarutobi gave a solemn nod before he left, followed by Sasuke. "You two sit." Naruto and Yugito sat rigidly in the seats before the Nidaime's desk. The man looked out the window to the side before turning back to them and speaking in a deathly calm voice, "Why did you not inform me that you were married, or mates, or whatever the hell it is?"

Naruto glanced over at Yugito who glanced back, Naruto decided to answer, "Speaking for myself, though I am sure Yugito has the same reason, I did not feel it was your business."

"Not my business," The Nidaime's voice came out slightly hoarse as he repeated Naruto's last words. "You come to me asking for help, I trust you too tell me the important things, and I call something that almost causes a major diplomatic incident IMPORTANT!" Rising from his seat the Nidaime glared at the pair. "I don't care about your little lover's spat, or what ever problem you two seem to be having at the moment; HOWEVER I should have at least been told of your being married."

"Mates," Naruto said quietly.

"WHATEVER," The Nidaime shouted and Yugito sent Naruto a 'shut-up' look. "The point is I should have been told, from now on I expect everything that is something that may cause a sudden outburst or threat to be told too me, UNDERSTAND?" Both the jinchuuriki nodded, though reluctantly. "Then is there anything I should know?"

Naruto looked at Yugito closely, he would reveal himself but never her, he could not expose her to the hatred Konoha seemed to have for those who were different. "I don't think you know, but I am a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice used to seal a biju."

The Nidaime feel back into his chair with shock, "That was what you meant, 'the power of demons.'" The Nidaime still remembered those soft words, "Does that mean you are all jinchuuriki?"

Naruto winced, he was going to lie, but what else was new for a shinobi, "Only I do. Sasuke possess a curse seal created by Orochimaru, and Yugito a blood limit."

Yugito looked over at Naruto; he was covering for her, protecting her. She bowed her head, she remembered his stories about this village, about its mistreatment of him, he was now trying to keep her from experiencing it. A memory came unbidden.

_Yugito held Naruto close, running a hand through his blond hair and kissing his forehead every few moments, partially for him and partially for herself. Naruto had just told her of his younger life in Konoha. The abuse was terrible, something she had never faced in Kumo. Though it had not been physical, apart from the occasional drunk or random person who felt daring, Naruto had never really been touched._

_It was the emotional damage they had inflicted on him. The words and jibes had torn painful holes through her boyfriend leaving him with a tattered childhood, something no one should have. Pulling Naruto closer, if that was possible Yugito felt his tears, releasing all those memories at once. Telling it all in one go was emotionally draining for anyone, even her. Her own tears being lost in his hair._

_It seemed like hours, but it could have been minutes later Yugito pulled back._

"_I promise Naruto," Yugito smiled at the blond, "You may face that again, but you won't do it alone, I will always stand beside you." Yugito let out a small laugh, "I know, corny."_

_Naruto, despite his tear streaked cheeks smiled as well, "Not really, and do you really mean it?"_

_Yugito leaned in and kissed Naruto deeply, passion and love wrapped in the kiss, she went until she ran out of breath, pulling back and taking a deep breath, _"_I mean it, I will always stand beside you Naruto." Naruto's smile brightened the rest of her week, or it would she reflected as Naruto kissed her again, pulling her into and even deeper kiss, turning into a full out battle of tongues._

"Thanks Naruto," Yugito said softly, "But I did promise." Yugito shifted in her seat, "That is not true Hokage-sama, I too am a jinchuuriki." The Hokage glared at the pair, and then focused onto Naruto, Yugito spoke up in his defense, "Don't blame him; he was just trying to protect me. This village has a... Shall we say reputation for treating those like us as dirt."

This time the Hokage opened his mouth, "Excuse me?" This was Konoha, everyone was welcome here as long as you did nothing too harm those living here.

"This village was very prejudiced and spiteful, and unlike Suna which accepted their jinchuuriki Konoha never did, they in fact treated all those who held demons, including the Kazekage their closest ally, as nothing more than trash." Yugito refused to shed tears or show weakness, it was hard as the memories of Naruto telling his story continued to play in her mind. "Naruto did not want me to potentially have to suffer through that as he did during his child hood."

The Nidaime almost choked at that, "You mean that they treated a child, whose only crime was holding back one of the biju from rampaging across the land, as nothing more than trash?" A sick feeling twisted in the man's stomach. Yugito dropping her head and Naruto refusing to meet his eyes was all the answer he needed. The Hokage now felt very sick, and for the first time since helping create Konoha the Nidaime felt disgusted with his creation. No, he would not allow this too happen again, "Alright, you two may leave. Be careful on your mission and I expect to see you back here. As for these events, I am going to do my damn best to make sure they never happen."

Yugito nodded in appreciation as Naruto just stood, he was sure that nothing short of Kami programming the minds of the villagers would work. But it was a nice gesture, bowing his head slightly Naruto followed Yugito to the door.

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

A/N

XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX—XXXXXXXXX

Newest chapter, three days later... I am amazed at myself for managing this.

Thankfully I now have a beta, Zagger the Bloody Angel, a great writer on this site who also has a Naruto/FMA x-over you should all check out called 'The Search for the Philosopher's Stone' as well as the rest of his stories.

Well, I am shooting for another three days, so see you then, I hope.

Final Sleeper


End file.
